<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one week to be in awe of you by handbagmarinara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927176">one week to be in awe of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbagmarinara/pseuds/handbagmarinara'>handbagmarinara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lots of it, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, No one cheats though I promise, Post-Canon, Romance, Sickfic, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, mentions of cheating, spoilers for non-manga readers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbagmarinara/pseuds/handbagmarinara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio's life together, told in seven parts, starting with one dream, and ending with another coming true.</p><p><i>For Tsukikage week, 2020</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The King and the Commoner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. mondays are longer on mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter titles are just there for kicks. It doesn't mean the story is set on that particular day. It also doesn't have to mean this whole thing happened in one entire week. But it also could, though. I'll leave that to you, lovely readers. ✧</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!</p><p>(Unbeta'ed, as per all my works.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He finds the blond standing by the balcony door, back turned to him and looking out at the estate, the sheer curtains billowing in the morning breeze.</p><p>For a moment, Kageyama thinks he doesn’t mind this view in the morning, and that this frog prince looked really good with the Kageyama family crest-embroidered robe on his body, haloed by the sun streaming in.</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: <i>Beautiful eyes</i> + <i>Princess &amp; the Frog</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Being born into royalty isn’t all what it’s cracked up to be. Lucky for Kageyama, he had a sister who was next to the throne, so he had ample time before he had to sit and rule a whole kingdom. Though, that doesn’t mean he’s not being rushed into getting married, either. He was betrothed the day he was born to another prince from a neighboring kingdom, whom he has yet to meet. He was more being rushed into making a grand gesture for his betrothed so they can get married as soon as they possibly can than actually being handed potential suitors on a silver platter. His betrothal was final, and if he decides to choose another person, it would have to be someone more powerful than who was chosen for him, and honestly, Kageyama can’t be bothered with all that. It’s not like anyone would want to marry him out of love and face the wrath of the King for their defiance, anyway. He gave up the hope love was even a thing in this empire when everything is done for convenience and power.</p><p>He continues his walk down the garden, following the stone path to the grass court where his parents and relatives would play croquet. Today, it was empty, as it usually is, which is why Kageyama loved spending the day away here. The scenery was beautiful— bushes upon bushes of flowers lined their respective beds, topiaries here and there shaped into various animals, birds of rare species nesting in trees, and a giant pond that drains into the river where the castle was overhanging.</p><p>He makes his way to one maple tree, circling it until he gets to the giant hole in its trunk, sticking his arm in and feeling around for the volleyball he keeps there. He pulls it out and holds it with both hands, suddenly feeling really weird about the set-up— like something was wrong in the air— but doesn’t heed it much mind as he plays under the sun, passing and setting to no one but himself, arms red from all the drills and the front and sleeves of his shirt stained green by the grass whenever he digs.</p><p>“Shit—” he curses, running after the ball when it went flying after a particularly strong spike, the ball’s trajectory heading straight for the pond, “No, no—”</p><p>A huge splash interrupts the quiet of the court, Kageyama standing at the foot of the pond, shoes and pants wet from the splash, and the ball floating its way to where he can’t reach. He searches around for a stick long enough to reach it before it gets washed away into the river, but couldn’t find one. The ball is starting to get washed away by the current, and he stands there helpless, thinking if he could ask one of the servants to get him a new one, until— the ball starts going against the flow of water and towards him.</p><p>“Huh…?” he rubs his eyes, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating it. The ball was really heading towards him, against the current and all. Peculiar.</p><p>The ball finally bumps into the banks where Kageyama was standing, so he crouches down and picks it up, and that’s when he realizes that something from behind was pushing the ball to him.</p><p>Gold, round eyes stared back up at him, unblinking. Kageyama places the ball beside him, still looking at the frog in front of him in interest.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a frog with gold eyes like yours before. How beautiful.” he says in complete awe, surveying the bulging orbs. They looked almost… human?</p><p>“I think the blue of your eyes are pretty, too, actually.” was the response he got back. In a split second, accompanied by an undignified yelp, Kageyama hurls the ball into the frog’s puny body and runs back to the castle, volleyball be damned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𓆏♕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t answer when asked why he was as white as a ghost once he got back, just explains why he was wet and that his clothes be washed before the stains seep and be hard to remove.</p><p>He stays in his room the entire time, thinking of a plausible explanation for the talking frog. Did he stay too long under the sun? Maybe he inhaled some magic pollen at some point? He bonked his head with the volleyball a few times, maybe it’s that?</p><p>Nighttime rolls in quite later without him noticing. His stomach grumbles just in time for two maids to come into his quarters for dinner. He asks for them to set it up in the balcony— he needed the fresh air— and says his thanks after, telling them he would ring for them when he’s finished.</p><p>He eats his meal under the starless sky, skin cool from the breeze outside, nose assaulted with the smell of the earth and the glorious food.</p><p>“Isn’t it quite sad to be eating such a feast alone?”</p><p>Kageyama freezes mid-chew, eyes darting to the source of the familiar voice. There, perched on the balcony railing, is the same frog that he was sure he had splattered with the sheer force he threw the volleyball with.</p><p>Kageyama stands abruptly, his chair almost tipping back, grabbing his knife and pointing it at the frog whilst backing away slowly into his room, “What— what do you want?!”</p><p>“Calm down, will you?” The frog <em>rolls its eyes</em> at him, “You almost killed me this afternoon— not, really— and now you’re threatening my life, yet again, with a bread knife?”</p><p>Kageyama hastily switches his cutlery to a used fork, jabbing at the frog’s direction, “I— I—!”</p><p>“’<em>You, you’,</em> what?” The frog sighs (It sighed!) and looks at Kageyama like <em>he </em>was the otherworldly one, “Listen, I’m sorry I scared you back at the pond there, alright? I sort of forgot frogs shouldn’t talk.” It moves and stands up on its hind legs, putting a hand to its hip, or, body— whatever, “Then again, I’m not really a frog.”</p><p>“You… what?” Kageyama’s eyes shift from the frog’s legs to its round eyes, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I was cursed. I’m here to ask to help lift it.” The frog clears its throat, “Please.”</p><p>Kageyama lowers his arm and puts the fork back on the plate, clattering slightly, “How… do you want me to help?”</p><p>The frog stays quiet for a moment. “You’re not going to like this…” Its voice begins to lower each word as it explains, until it was nothing but a mumble carried off by the wind away from his ears.</p><p>“You need a what?” Kageyama grumbles, clicking his tongue, “I’m going to leave.”</p><p>“A kiss, alright?!” The frog says, eyes shifting in a completely unhuman way that freaks Kageyama out a little, “The only way to break the curse is getting someone to kiss me.”</p><p>Kageyama blinks, and blinks some more. “Are you fucking serious?” His head is starting to ache. Maybe he really did inhale poisonous pollen after all. He should stay away from the court from now on.</p><p>“I am.” There is a hopeless tone in the frog’s voice, “Please. I hate to beg, but I really, <em>really </em>need to get back to my human form soon. Permanently.”</p><p>Kageyama sits back down, guard down, and mulls it over, slicing at the steak he was served. He shifts his eyes from the food to the frog, “Um,” he pats the empty side of the table, “Explain to me while I eat.”</p><p>The frog leaps and lands next to the flower centerpiece, snorting, “You’re lucky my frog body wouldn’t like any of the food you have, or else I would’ve eaten alongside you.”</p><p>“Stop being so damn snarky. Now, explain before I get one of the servants to throw you away.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Jesus.”</p><p>And so the frog talks. Like Kageyama, it was also a prince— surprisingly, also from a kingdom of the Karasuno Empire. It doesn’t disclose who it is, or which family it was born into, which pissed Kageyama off, but the frog said it was essential not to say, and Kageyama was too absorbed in the chef’s cooking to argue.</p><p>“You’re not lying, are you? How do I know you’re a real prince? There weren’t any news of any sons going missing.”</p><p>“Of course they wouldn’t send out a search party yet. I set out on a journey and said I would be gone for a week. It’s only been three days.”</p><p>Oh, so <em>that</em>’s why it needed to be back in its human form so soon. It had less than a week to report back.</p><p>“But I got lost at some point, and I didn’t have a map with me.” The frog continues, scratching at its head, “My horse led me to some enchanted forest, it seemed, and I met a mage there.”</p><p>“A mage?” Kageyama frowns, then realization strikes him, “Enchanted forest— was this west to Sawamura kingdom?”</p><p>“I haven’t been there, so I’m not too sure—”</p><p>“South of the Tsukishima kingdom?”</p><p>“I said—” The frog huffs, body stiff suddenly, “Yeah, now that you mention it, it <em>is</em> south of the Tsukishima territory.”</p><p>“You went into the Yamaguchi domain. That’s not allowed. No wonder you got cursed.” Kageyama snorts, shaking his head, “Are you sure you’re a prince? Everyone knows never to go there.”</p><p>“I was lost and didn’t know I was even <em>there</em>. And stop doubting!” The frog leaps closer, and Kageyama slides his plate away before its slimy limbs get on it, “Let me prove it. Kiss me. Kiss me and you’ll see.”</p><p>“Are you poisonous?” Kageyama asks, pushing every utensil close to the green frog away in any case he uses it to eat later, “What’s the catch? There has to be. I can’t just kiss you, and then you return to normal. That’s too basic for a mage.”</p><p>“I’m a <em>hyperolius pusillus</em>. A rather large version of it, at least.” the frog informs, and Kageyama has no idea what that means so he raises an eyebrow, “It’s a specie of frog— t-that’s not important! I’m not poisonous. You won’t die kissing me.”</p><p>“You sure do know your frogs.” Kageyama muses, “So? The catch? What if you’re messing with me and I turn into a frog as well?”</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t know how, but he swears the frog blushed, “No catch. Maybe the mage was being nice.”</p><p>Kageyama hums, thinking it through, “Just one kiss, right?”</p><p>The frog nods, looking almost ecstatic to be given the time of day, “Just one. It doesn’t even have to be a long one.”</p><p>“As if I’d want to kiss you any longer than a second!” Kageyama retorts, pouring himself a glass of juice to drink right after the deed. He stands up and puts his hand out, palm up, “Get on here.”</p><p>The frog looks at him quizzically, but leaps up into his open hand anyway. Kageyama shudders at the slimy feeling.</p><p>“Okay, I’m—” he grabs the glass of juice and holds it with his other hand, ready to chug it down any second now, “I’m doing it.”</p><p>He closes his eyes shut, and brings his hand closer. His lips meet something almost jellylike and <em>slimy</em>, and he almost gags at the feeling alone, not caring if it was the frog’s mouth or not anymore. He pulls away and hopes to all things high and holy that when he opens his eyes, the weight on his palm is the frog’s now-human hand.</p><p>Gold eyes meet his the moment he opens them. Gold, <em>bulging</em> eyes meet his. He screams and drops the frog, wiping his lips with his sleeves, and downing the juice in two, three gulps to take the taste away.</p><p>“Why are you still like that?!”</p><p>The frog looks down at itself, disappointed at what greets its eyes, and heaves out a sigh, “It was worth a try.”</p><p>“What do you mean?!”</p><p>“The mage had one other condition that I didn’t tell you. I thought I could bypass that as long as I get a kiss, but…”</p><p>Kageyama jabs a finger into the frog’s stomach, “You said there wasn’t a catch!”</p><p>“There isn’t! At least for you. If you kiss me and nothing happens, it doesn’t affect you at all.” Irritation seeps into the frog’s voice, “For me, though, it just means I stay like this until I find someone who—” The frog fists its forelegs, angry, “it just means I stay like this forever.”</p><p>Kageyama sees it then, how desperate but also hopeless the frog was now without any way to fix this. He can’t even bear to imagine life as a frog after he’s spent all of his days being a human. It must hurt, to know that without a chance, it had to accept its fate.</p><p>“We’ll… figure it out.” His steak has grown cold and he doesn’t really have the appetite anymore, “Stay here with me. We’re going to figure it out together, okay?”</p><p>“Are you serious?” The frog looks at him like he killed its family, “You’re pitying me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Kageyama looks at the skies, sees the tell-tale signs of a rain coming on soon, “Hear that? It’s thundering. It would be bad manners to let a prince stay outside in the cold. Stay inside. It’s warm, and we can talk about a plan so you can go back.” He stands up and heads back inside, the frog following after him.</p><p>“So now you believe I’m a prince, huh?” the frog leaps up onto his vanity table, avoiding the mirror.</p><p>“I’m still a little skeptic, but what do I have to lose? It’s not like you can kill me.” He opens an empty jewelry box, and points at it, “Hide here for a minute. I have to let the maids take away my food.” He presses a button on the wall, and a minute later, someone was knocking on his door.</p><p>The frog jumps into the box in fright, just as Kageyama calls out for the maids to come in. They scurry out the balcony to collect everything, cleaning the table as they go.</p><p>“Your Highness, would you like something else? You didn’t seem to finish your food. Was it not to your liking?” one of the maids ask as the other pushes the kitchen food tray out the door.</p><p>“It was fine. I just don’t seem like eating tonight. Tell the chef to cook me a big breakfast tomorrow instead.”</p><p>“Understood.” Both maids bow and leave, the frog taking that as a cue and jumping out the box.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you kind? That’s not how everyone says the Kageyama son is.”</p><p>Kageyama scoffs, shaking his head, “The rumors are still circulating, huh? It’s been three years since I’ve last heard it. No one mentions it around here anymore. There isn’t any need to speak of such lies.”</p><p>“So you’re saying it’s all false accounts? You're not really tyrannical?”</p><p>A shadow clouds Kageyama’s face then, “I’m nothing like my father.”</p><p>A silence looms over them as Kageyama prepares for bed. The frog looks apologetic at bringing the topic up at least, and really, it’s been years. He’s let it go.</p><p>“Guess that’s why my betrothed keeps declining my invites to talk about our inevitable marriage.” Kageyama says, as a joke. He’s not going to deny he’s tried, through the years, to win his betrothed’s heart. Not through power, but with love. He still was, like his sister, a hopeless romantic. He wanted their marriage to be a happy one. The frog looks at him, almost in curiosity. “What? I’m sure your parents arranged a marriage for you, too. Someone I know, maybe?”</p><p>“Ridiculous. Of course you know them. What prince doesn’t know all the other princes and princesses in Karasuno?”</p><p>“Back to your snarky self, huh.” Kageyama has the urge to throw a pillow at the frog, just to see it splat, but goes against it and folds the covers aside to get into bed. Once nice and settled in, he realizes something of importance, “Where are you sleeping?”</p><p>The frog looks a little lost himself, “I don’t know. I— I started getting used to sleeping near riverbanks by now.”</p><p>Kageyama feels a pang in his chest. Imagine that, a prince forced to sleep in all that mud and grime. In the rainiest of seasons, too. It must have not been easy. He thinks maybe this frog had even cried at some point. He knows he would have.</p><p>He pulls the covers all the way, pats at the empty space beside him, “My bed is big. If you want to.”</p><p>The frog looks at him, gold irises melting into an expression of gratefulness. The frog leaps down the vanity mirror and up to the bed, forelegs feeling at the mattress, like he couldn’t believe he was sleeping in a bed again. It made Kageyama’s heart swell.</p><p>“Your betrothed's an ass for believing in rumors, by the way.” the frog says at it settles on the soft pillow. The frog looks back at him again, after a while, and says “Thank you.” in a whisper. Kageyama thinks it’s holding back tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𓆏♕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama feels himself come to, the early morning sun bathing the room in soft light, the bed is dipped in a way that says a body was beside him. He doesn’t remember the frog being <em>that </em>heavy, but people have always said he had some killer upper arm strength. Still. <em>Hm</em>.</p><p>He opens his eyes and is greeted by beautiful gold ones, blinking at him. Princes are taught not to be afraid of anything—even of death— but it’s never a normal occurrence to find a man next to you in bed after a frog slept in its place the night before. He can be afraid now, he thinks,<em> this is an exception</em>.</p><p>Kageyama lets out an unmanly squeak as he throws his covers at the man in an attempt to immobilize him, and scrambles to his feet, grabbing the dagger under his pillow and brandishing it at the body, “Who are you?!” he looks around for the frog and it was nowhere in sight. The balcony door was left open, though, so maybe it had left—</p><p>The stranger finally wiggles out from the duvets and covers, head popping up, “Wait, woah, <em>woah—</em>” He raises his arms up in a surrender, the blankets pooling around his hips as he sat up, “It’s me! It’s me!”</p><p>Kageyama stares at the man— blond hair, pale skin, eyes unfocused but a pretty gold, voice familiar— Oh.</p><p>“...Frog prince?” he queries. The man only nods, staring warily at the blade pointed his way, also a bit confused at the nickname, “But— but you’re…” Naked. Human. <em>Beautiful.</em></p><p>“It completely flew by me to tell you, and I'm sorry— if you could please put that dagger down, <em>thank you</em>— Once the tower bells ring first thing in the morning, I turn human for, if my calculations are correct, two hours. Could be less, but not any more than that.”</p><p>“Huh…” was all Kageyama could say, putting the dagger down on his nightstand, “I need... to think this over.” His eyes go back to the blond, “And you need some clothes.”</p><p>“Don’t bother. I’ll turn into a frog, anyway. Hand me a bath robe.”</p><p>Kageyama heads to the bathroom and throws a robe at the frog prince before freshening up for the day, exiting later to find the blond standing by the balcony door, back turned and looking out at the estate, the sheer curtains billowing in the morning breeze. For a moment, Kageyama thinks he doesn’t mind this view in the morning, and that this frog prince looked really good with the Kageyama family crest-embroidered robe on his body, haloed by the sun streaming in.</p><p>The frog prince looks over his shoulder then, their eyes meeting. Time stops, everything seemingly moving in slow motion— the curtains, the rustle of the tree leaves outside, the beat of his heart, the frog prince’s blink. He had long eyelashes, revealing pools of gold irises—beautiful, clear eyes. Kageyama takes a step forward, and a small ‘poof’ resonates in the room. The man was gone, the robe a pile on the floor, and the green frog atop it.</p><p>Kageyama sighs, willing the unfamiliar hammering of his heart down as he watched the frog punch at the robe with its forelegs.</p><p>“Damn it!” the frog hissed, “I wanted to at least eat <em>something</em> edible before I turned.” It rubs its eyes with its webbed feet, looking exasperated.</p><p>Just then, someone knocks at the door, and the frog hides under the bed as Kageyama gets it. His wish of a bigger breakfast comes through indeed, and he thanks the maids and ushers them out, closing the door behind him, “Well…” he starts awkwardly as the frog comes out of its hiding spot, “I’m going to eat breakfast.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess I am, too.” the frog says, heading to the balcony, “I’ll be in the garden hunting for food. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Okay.” he says, because he doesn’t know what to tell the frog that would make it feel better about having to eat bugs or whatever frogs ate, “See you soon.”</p><p>The frog leaps out of sight, and Kageyama is left to his own musings. ‘<em>First</em>’, he thinks as he tucks a napkin into the collar of his shirt, he has to order for breakfast to be delivered earlier than the usual eight in the morning.</p><p>Maybe right when the first bell tower rings, he decides.</p><p>Sharing a meal is always better, anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𓆏♕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like how princes are taught to adapt to changes in an instant, they both learn and move to the routine Kageyama curated.</p><p>By six AM, they’re both up and ready, so the frog prince can hide in the bathroom while the maids roll their breakfast in. They don’t ask why His Royal Highness calls for bigger breakfasts now, just does as told, even giving two sets of cutlery and fine china. After breakfast, Kageyama gets ready for the day while the frog prince lounges in his bed, using the time to write letters to his family just so they don’t worry while he’s ‘on his adventure’. Kageyama uses the free time to admire the frog prince and embrace the fact that the slimy, green frog he spends most of his days with is indeed a human. Once he turns back into a frog by eight AM on the dot, Kageyama goes about and does his royal duties while the frog goes to the library and looks for possible ways to break the spell without having to smack lips again.</p><p>
  <em>(Kageyama secretly wished he could kiss him again, though, in his human form. The frog prince’s lips looked plenty soft. The frog prince has no idea how much time Kageyama’s wasted just staring at that mouth during breakfasts together, when the frog prince talked, or even in the rare times Kageyama woke up before the frog prince does.)</em>
</p><p>After lunch or around the late afternoon, after he’s done with classes and other responsibilities, Kageyama would go to the garden and play volleyball, all while talking to the frog about plans.</p><p>
  <em>(“I’ve come up with a theory, as to why the mage gave me that small window of time as a human.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To mess with me, of course. You think I can just come up to someone and ask them to kiss me, in my prince body?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I mean…” </em>Yeah. I would have, if you ask me to. <em>“Anyone would want to kiss a prince, I think.”</em></p><p>
  <em>The frog would stay silent then, mumbling about how that’s not all there is to the spell, but it never says anything further.)</em>
</p><p>By night time, before dinner, the frog prince goes over some of the stuff Kageyama had a hard time with in his classes. After dinner, they settle into bed, and if Kageyama shifts closer and closer to the frog prince’s side in hopes that they wake up cuddled next to each other, well— that’s no one’s business but his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𓆏♕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The frog prince had two more days before he has to get back to his kingdom. They’ve thought about sending a letter of him stating he was extending his journey, but they both knew that wouldn’t fly. As a prince, you had a duty to serve your people. Being away for a week was too long of a time avoiding responsibilities.</p><p>The frog prince had two more days before he has to get back to his kingdom. Kageyama isn’t liking it one bit.</p><p>So he got attached, what of it? The frog prince was gorgeous. You can’t possibly wake up to a face like that and not develop something. He was smart, had a sharp tongue dripping with snark, and even had an interest in volleyball (although he can’t play with Kageyama just yet). He was also, and this was the best part, a <em>prince</em>. If things go well, and they find a way to get this spell to break, what’s wrong about asking his hand in marriage, betrothed be damned? Maybe this frog prince’s fiancé can move to Kageyama’s instead. It’s not like anyone would care as long as royalty marries into royalty.</p><p>The question now was if the frog prince felt the same.</p><p>The frog prince had two more days before he has to get back to his kingdom. Kageyama needed answers before he goes.</p><p>“Kageyama.” the frog prince is waving a hand in front of his face, “Earth to Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p>Kageyama grabs his wrist, and he marvels just a bit at how his whole hand circles around the blond’s wrist, “What?”</p><p>“I was saying, so far I haven’t gathered anything on how to break it.”</p><p>“I’ve been telling you that before. A mage’s curse can only be undone by following the command, or by the mage himself.” he still hasn’t let go of the frog prince’s wrist, “Any other genius plans?”</p><p>“I give up.” The frog prince states, deadpan.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama splutters, his hold on the other’s wrist loosening, “You can’t just give up! We’ve come so far!”</p><p>“I’m tired, okay? We’ve tried everything the books and ancient scrolls say. You’re right. I won’t change back until I do what the mage asks me to.” The frog prince says, resigned, “And that’s just impossible.”</p><p>They’ve experimented on different potions and other magical herbs available, but the mage’s curse was too strong. It didn’t do much for Kageyama, but it must have put a toll on the frog prince. Kageyama couldn’t even begin to imagine how tiring and heart-shattering it must have been to try hard for something only to end with no promising result.</p><p>“Why don’t I kiss you again?”</p><p>Gold eyes flash to him, slightly narrowed, “It won’t work. We’ve tried that.”</p><p>“Maybe it’ll work now? Maybe I did it wrong the first time.”</p><p>“Persistent.” The frog prince chuckles, “Thanks, but I know it’ll never work no matter how much we try.”</p><p>“Why not?” Kageyama frowns, “Maybe I should be kissing you when you’re human.”</p><p>“Stop.” there’s a flash of <em>something</em> in the frog prince’s eyes, “It won’t matter either way. It won’t meet all the conditions the mage set for me, and it’ll all be for naught.”</p><p>“How would you know it won’t work this time if we don’t try?!”</p><p>“I just do!” The frog prince stands up, hands slamming down on the table, “I would know, because the spell was cast on <em>me</em>! <em>I</em> know what would account as a kiss that would break the spell, and you can’t give me that.”</p><p>Kageyama meets his scowl with his own, confused and hurt. “I just… wanted to help.”</p><p>They both just stare at each, silence looming over them like a thick fog. There was obviously a longer conversation aching to be put out there, but Kageyama was never one to talk, and his companion wasn’t much of a chatterbox, either.</p><p>The frog prince finally opens his mouth, cutting through the tension, “It’s almost eight. You have class. I’ll be turning any second now.” The blond moves away from the table and sits on the bed, waiting. “We’ll talk again later.”</p><p>The frog prince had two more days before he has to get back to his kingdom. Kageyama can only nod as he heads to the door, chest tightening so much it was physically painful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They meet later in the garden. Kageyama doesn’t have the heart in him to play, knowing that time together is ticking. The frog is beside him, atop a fist-sized rock.</p><p>“If you’re giving up on ever going back to being human, then why not just stay here?” Kageyama opens, looking up at the orange hues of the sky. “I’d like to think I take good care of you here.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Don’t I?”</p><p>“You do.” The frog chuckles, “As for your question— I have to return at some point. They’re going to start looking for me if I don’t.”</p><p>“But will they understand?”</p><p>“I’m sure they would. But it’s going to be pretty brutal on my part. I’ve thought it through, you see. If I do return the way I am, there’s absolutely no way they’d let anyone know. I feel like they’d make up a story where I get killed off, or something of the sort, so the villagers won’t ask why I’m never in gatherings.”</p><p>Kageyama hums, “Wow. You’re going to need some very trustworthy servants to keep something <em>this</em> major on the down low.”</p><p>The frog laughs, saying something about how it’s never thought Kageyama knew how to joke. Then its laughs die down and silence envelops them once again. Kageyama thinks this would be the right time to ask, but the frog beats him to it.</p><p>“I’m going to leave early tomorrow.”</p><p>Kageyama’s heart stops beating for what seemed like a minute. “Wait, but, <em>but</em>— you still have a day before you go home.”</p><p>“The journey back to my kingdom is at least a day’s time.”</p><p>“On foot?”</p><p>“A day’s time if I was riding a horse. It would probably take me two being the way I am.” the frog turns a little on the rock to look at him, “Which is why I need to leave earlier than planned.”</p><p>Kageyama opens his mouth to protest— he doesn’t have anything of substance to say, but he wanted to say something, <em>anything</em>—</p><p>“Besides,” the frog continues, “I’ve overstayed my welcome. I was only supposed to ask for a kiss, and then leave if it didn’t work out. I’ve been here for almost three days.”</p><p><em>But I don’t mind</em>, Kageyama wanted to say, <em>Three days is too short. Three days isn’t enough time for us. Stay.</em></p><p>“The sun’s almost set. Let’s head back before it gets dark.” The frog says, bounding in the grass toward the castle. It looks back when Kageyama doesn’t budge, tilting its head, “Something the matter?”</p><p>Kageyama swallows everything down, standing up and dusting his pants and hands, “Nothing. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama eats dinner, prepares for sleep, and is already breaching the frog prince’s side when he lays down. The frog doesn’t complain, and Kageyama would have ignored it if it said anything, anyway.</p><p>“What time do you plan to leave?” Kageyama asks in a sleepy tone, eyes already closed as he fights consciousness.</p><p>“After breakfast. I need enough energy to be hopping from one kingdom to the other.”</p><p>Kageyama hums out an ‘okay’ and nothing else follows. He distinctively registers the frog’s weight on his collarbone, the feel of the frog tucking itself into the crook of his neck, before sleep takes over him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𓆏♕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They eat breakfast in silence. Other than the standard morning greeting when they woke up, no other words were exchanged between them. Kageyama doesn’t ask about the way the frog prince stayed cuddled to his side after waking up, and the frog prince doesn’t ask about the way Kageyama combed his fingers through the blond’s hair as they waited for the remnants of sleep to fade off.</p><p>As Kageyama drew closer and closer to finishing his plate, the dread wrapped around his heart tighter, like a vise. When the blond wipes his mouth with his napkin, signaling he's finished eating, Kageyama swears he can hear his heartbeat echoing in the room.</p><p>They had a couple long minutes before he turns into a frog, before he has to leave. Kageyama finishes his meal and talks.</p><p>“Hey.” They say in unison. They let out awkward chuckles, scratching at the back of their necks and looking away awkwardly. Kageyama swallows and gestures for the frog prince to go first.</p><p>“I wanted to say thank you. For giving me a roof under my head, feeding me, and helping me out with some of the plans I scoured in textbooks to try and break the spell.” he says, “I know you personally didn’t think any of them would work, but you still bought ingredients for the potions, and I’m really grateful. Not just for that but… for everything.”</p><p>That’s the most the frog prince has ever said to him in one sitting without being interrupted. Kageyama can only stare, and the blond shifts in his seat uneasily with the intensity of it.</p><p>“I just wanted to say my thanks. I don't want to sound like I took your kindness for granted.”</p><p>“You didn't.”</p><p> “So, I guess, uh… ” the frog prince starts, pushing his chair back and standing up, heading to the balcony door, “Well, I’ll just wait here until I turn. You can go on with your… duties.”</p><p>“You’d go without saying goodbye?” Kageyama asks, tone hushed, a little disbelieving.</p><p>“I mean, you can stay until I have to leave, I guess. I just don’t want to be a bother. I know our schedules are very strict.” They were. The concept of punctuality has been drilled into Kageyama since he learned how to tell time.</p><p>Kageyama checks the clock and winces. Only five minutes left before eight o’ clock. <em>It’s now or never</em>.</p><p>He stands up and stalks towards the frog prince, grabbing his wrist and turning him around to face Kageyama. This close, he can see that the blond was taller. Not by much, but still taller. He thumbs at the frog prince’s wrist, not letting go.</p><p>“Hey.” he starts awkwardly, <em>You look really good wearing the Kageyama family color. The blue brings out your eyes. You’ve only been wearing that bathrobe ever since you’ve come here, but you look gorgeous in it. I want to see you in other clothes, too. Thank you for tutoring me. I like how easy it is to understand lessons with you. I like the sound of your voice. </em>“Stay.”</p><p>The frog prince looks at him, tilting his head slightly, “Why?”</p><p>“Because I…” <em>like you. I like you.</em></p><p>Maybe it was <em>all </em>written in his face, every emotion he’s felt ever since he started seeing the frog for what it really was,— a snarky prince from a neighboring kingdom, smart enough to already know the lessons Kageyama’s been struggling with, graceful with his movements, and gentle with everything around him— because the frog prince stares at him a beat too long, calculating, and those gold eyes widen.</p><p>“Kageyama.” he says, voice low, seized hand holding onto Kageyama’s wrist in return, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes glance at the grandfather clock to check how much time they have left, and… it’s not much.</p><p>
  <em>5, 4…</em>
</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t protest, cupping the blond’s face, and leaning in close until their noses touch, “Been wanting to for so long.”</p><p>
  <em>3, 2…</em>
</p><p>The frog prince meets him halfway.</p><p>
  <em>1…</em>
</p><p>Their lips meet and Kageyama’s heart soars right out of his chest and up into the clouds. He tilts his head, slots their lips better, kisses the blond with everything he’s got, and pulls him close. The frog prince laughs against his lips, and Kageyama can’t fight the laugh that bubbles up his throat as well. They break apart, foreheads touching as they calm down from their laughter, and Kageyama realizes something.</p><p> “Wait, you—” He grabs the frog prince’s shoulders and pushes him an arm’s length away, “You didn’t turn. That, that means—”</p><p>“The spell’s broken.” the blond smiles, eyes soft around the edges, “It met the one condition I thought was the biggest slap to the face as a frog.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>The frog prince pulls him close, nuzzling against the crook of his neck, “True love’s kiss.”</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Kageyama hugs him tight, kissing his hair. “You…”</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei.” the frog prince pulls away so he’s looking at Kageyama, smirking. Kageyama’s eyes widen at the revelation. “I’m sorry I’ve never accepted any of your invitations to meet, my betrothed. I was wrong about you. The whole empire is.”</p><p>All this time, the person he was bound to marry just for the sake of kingdoms uniting, was the same one he’s fallen head over heels for. How lucky was he? Miwa would be jealous.</p><p>Kageyama cups his face, blue eyes searching, as if he can't get it around his head, as if he was hallucinating. His eyes meet Tsukishima's then, and that was all he needed to be rooted back to Earth. “Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?”</p><p>“You have. I even told you how I liked how blue yours were, too.” Tsukishima backs him up until the back of Kageyama’s knees touch the edge of the bed, “My betrothed. Let me make up for lost time.”</p><p>With a light push to his chest, Kageyama falls backward, the back of his head meeting the mattress—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama jolts awake, eyes wide as he takes in his surroundings— dark and empty with the exception of a small light from the laptop, illuminating the face of the person next to him, golden eyes staring at him in concern.</p><p>“You fell asleep?” Tsukishima asks, chewing on something. Popcorn, it seems, “We aren’t even halfway into the movie.”</p><p>Kageyama puts a hand to his heart, eyes narrowing as he shifts his stare to his boyfriend’s face and to the glare of the bright laptop screen. That one Disney movie is playing and he feels sick to his stomach as he watches the frog and the waitress kiss.</p><p>“You—” he starts, his tongue feeling less heavy, and therefore usable now, “I dreamt you were a frog.”</p><p>It takes a few seconds before Tsukishima speaks, “Right. I mean… I technically am.”</p><p>“You are?!” was Kageyama’s brilliant response, hands going straight to Tsukishima’s arms to check if they were covered in that frog slime. His mind was still a haze, head a little light from waking up so suddenly. He didn’t even know if this was still part of the dream.</p><p>“What—” Tsukishima snatches his arms away, confusion seeping into his tone, “<em>Yes, </em>I am. Sendai Frogs member here, remember?”</p><p>Kageyama blinks, stares hard at the face in front of him. Same gold eyes— beautiful ones, behind thin frames and prescription lenses. His cheeks starts to feel hot now that he’s got his bearings, finally oriented to place. Tsukishima’s laughter rings in his ears as the realization sinks in that he was truly awake now, in their shared apartment, newly moved into.</p><p>“You dreamt I was a literal frog?” Tsukishima chuckles, eyes glancing from his face to the movie, “Did you have to kiss me, too, King?”</p><p>Kageyama rubs his face, wide-awake now, and decides to ignore the teasing, “Sorry I dozed off. Moving tired me out.”</p><p>The apartment was bare, not at all furnished when they rented it. It had looked quite spacious when the landlord showed it to them, but now, with boxes everywhere (and a couple more to be delivered by the moving van tomorrow or some other day), he thinks there won’t be as much space as they initially thought it would hold. They were on the floor, cushioned by thick comforters and duvets, and surrounded by pillows. This is also most likely where they were going to sleep, too. Not like they had a bed to sleep on upstairs, anyway, and they couldn't be bothered to move their sorry excuse of a blanket fort.</p><p>“Then let’s rest.” Tsukishima shuts the laptop down, putting it aside so none of them accidentally kick it in their sleep, long legs and all, “We had a long day. We have to start unpacking tomorrow, too. The Princess and the Frog can wait tomorrow.”</p><p>Kageyama huffs, instantly pulling Tsukishima close once he’s laid down, and the blond nestles in his arms like reflex, “Pick another damn movie.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. build a bridge across tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Is it company you want? Want me to sleep in bed with you, King?”<br/>A beat passes, and then—<br/>“Would you? Kageyama asks back, eyes meeting Tsukishima’s, and the blond’s cheeks start to heat up. Kageyama smirks, “Oh? Do you actually want to?”<br/>Tsukishima punches his shoulder weakly, balancing the futon between his chest and forearm, “Don’t do this to me, King. You know I’d do anything you order me to.”</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: <i>Crown</i> + <i>King &amp; his servant</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just KageHinaYamaTsukki softness and shenanigans. And Kageyama and Tsukishima flirting without them even knowing they're flirting. The usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The set-up was like this: Kageyama is in charge of unboxing and putting items where they should go. Boxes with items that can’t be put out just yet (they didn’t have a spot for it, owing to their lack of furniture) is put to one side for later. Tsukishima is in charge of cleaning, because he’s the type to make sure every nook and cranny is spotless. Kageyama was good at organizing— not so much the cleaning part. He was the type to, for example, fix Tsukishima’s book collection by color, or by title, but could not be bothered to dust them off first. Tsukishima had a sensitive nose and any dust would have brought him a mild case of hay fever, so they agree to leave the cleaning to him.</p><p>This way, the moving-in process is faster. They both agreed that if they both did the cleaning together, they wouldn’t finish anything, <em>plus </em>that would mean the boxes are left in the open, moved here and there to sweep under them, collecting dust.</p><p>They agreed to this over breakfast, all take-out meals because they haven’t done any groceries, and they didn’t have a refrigerator for the food quite yet. It did good for energy to keep cleaning and hustling about, but they both hate how it brought no nutritional value.</p><p>Kageyama’s stomach grumbles as he stacks an empty box aside, having finished putting its contents into the bathroom. He had three more boxes in this room to open and empty, and another three or four in the living room to get later. His ass hurt from sitting on the floor, but he had to power through if he wanted this done. He stretches his legs out after an hour or two of having to sit with his legs crossed, and puts the box in between them. He straightens his back a bit just until he hears it creak, and then goes back to the task at hand. He flips the lid open and was delighted at what greets him.</p><p>Photo albums, trinkets, and other keepsakes. Kageyama liked to collect those as momentos— just stuff he could look back on and be transported to a time with. He flips a folder open and photos spill out— mostly photobooth photos that don’t fit into albums, tacked on Kageyama’s desk back when he still stayed with his parents. He files through the contents of the box, finding a small jar of pebbles (from places he’s been to), some bottle caps (of beer brands he’s drank for the first time), and some movie tickets from the rare times him and Tsukishima went to the cinemas. His Karasuno jersey was also inside (it had been framed up in his room after he got his #2 jersey come their third year, plus it didn’t fit him anymore. It would probably rip if he tried), and funnily enough, even the laces of some of his old sneakers. There were birthday cards, get-well-soon cards, holiday cards— and hell, he really did have a bit of a hoarding problem, huh? Tsukishima always complained that it only collected filth, displayed out in the open the way they were back in Kageyama’s room, but it wasn’t like Tsukishima lived with him back then— only visited as much as he was able (which lessened to almost no visits once Kageyama finished high school and got scouted to the V.Leagues and college became busier)— so who was he to tell Kageyama what to do?</p><p><em>‘That’s going to be a problem now that we live together.’</em> he thinks, chuckling slightly. He was about to close the box since he can do nothing with its contents for now, when something catches his eye. Hidden under all the cards and the fabric of his jersey was a plastic crown. Kageyama pulls it out and examines it. Some of the jewels were missing, or probably somewhere under the box, glue not doing its job at keeping them stuck to the surface, two tines were chipped off (it was stepped on, if he remembers correctly), and some of the gold paint flaked when he tried to scratch the surface with his nails. Kageyama smiles, flooded with a particular memory— a good, <em>great</em> one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♚</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama opens the door on the night of his eighteenth birthday, he is pleasantly surprised to find his friends standing there with a whole cake and their duffel bags slung over their shoulders.</p><p>“Are you going to gape there like a fish out of water or are you letting us in?” Tsukishima quips, mirth in his tone as the other two laugh.</p><p>“Hinata, Yamaguchi, come in.” Kageyama says, kind, stepping aside to let them in, “Tsukishima, freeze out there for all I care. You ass.”</p><p>The trio cackles as they enter the household, taking their shoes off before getting into house slippers. Kageyama reaches over to take the cake box from Hinata, but Tsukishima beats him to it.</p><p>“I got it, King.” he says, heading to the kitchen to place the cake out on the island. They all file into the kitchen, Hinata starting to sing that dreaded, classic birthday song once Kageyama comes up to Tsukishima to check what kind of cake they brought in. The other two join in, and Kageyama acts as indifferent as he can with Tsukishima so close he can hear his singing voice, even if he was mostly mumbling the lyrics. If he steps a little to the right, he could probably feel Tsukishima’s chest vibrating through his thick sweater as he sang, but he thinks against it, standing there as they finish the song. Hinata freaks suddenly.</p><p>“Wait, you haven’t lit the candle!” he throws an accusing glare at Tsukishima, who did not care one bit, staying by Kageyama’s side.</p><p>“Oh.” Kageyama says, shrugging, “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, suddenly alert, “Wait, do you want me to light it?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hinata exclaims, “How is he going to make a wish?”</p><p>“What are you, five?” Kageyama snorts.</p><p>As they bicker, Yamaguchi looks for a knife to slice the cake with, and Tsukishima takes out plates and cutlery, moving around as if they lived there. They never ask if anyone else was in the house anymore. They usually get the same response, anyway. <em>Nope. Just me. As usual</em>.</p><p>Yamaguchi breaks the two up once Kageyama gets Hinata into a playful chokehold, Hinata flailing and asking for help, and Tsukishima snickers as he brings out the cans in the plastic bag they brought along, stacking them in the freezer to cool.</p><p>“Eh?” Kageyama breaks apart from Hinata and grabs one can, turning it in his hand to read the label, “No way. How’d you get alcohol?”</p><p>Yamaguchi chucks a thumb at Tsukishima, who expertly looks away, “He asked Akiteru to buy us some.”</p><p>“Aw,” Kageyama coos, “You did that for me, Tsukki?”</p><p>“Oh my God, shut <em>up</em>.” he rolls his eyes, flushing slightly, “It’s your birthday. We should celebrate.”</p><p>“And it's your coming of age!” Hinata grins, jumping on his toes.</p><p>“That's when you're twenty, Hinata-kun.” Yamaguchi corrects.</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>“Wish it was my birthday everyday, then, if you’re going to be this nice to me all the time, Tsukishima.” Kageyama chuckles, clapping a hand on Tsukishima’s back. In a softer voice, he adds, “Thank you.”</p><p>Tsukishima nods in acknowledgement, “Not like I don’t already serve you everyday, King.”</p><p>Kageyama ignores the pink of Tsukishima’s neck where a blush is creeping up, and turns to the other two who were busy taking out a large container. His ‘thank you’ dies on his tongue as he looks at them, confused, “What’s all this? Thought we were just eating cake. We can do that in the living room.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s hand comes up into his hair, ruffling it a little as he passes by to help them set up, “Hinata’s mom cooked curry for us. For you.”</p><p>Kageyama stands there, watching them with a heart slowly filling up and threatening to spill out with happiness.</p><p>“Thank you guys. Really.” he says with a small smile, very appreciative of their efforts to thwart off the inevitable lonely birthday he usually spent. However… “There isn’t any rice, though.”</p><p>The three stop and turn to look at him in disbelief, then at each other.</p><p>“I told you we should’ve texted him first.” Hinata whines, a plastic container filled with curry in his hands.</p><p>“I can cook right now. It won’t take long—”</p><p>“Let me.” Yamaguchi says, the ever-so-dependent, sick with whatever Tsukishima germs he had, not making Kageyama do anything today. He shoos them out the kitchen, “Go prepare the living room.”</p><p>“What— Why?”</p><p>Yamaguchi only blinks, “We’re sleeping over, of course.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Hinata pushes at his back while Tsukishima pulls at the front of his shirt, out the kitchen and up the stairs.</p><p>“Where are the futons?” Tsukishima asks once they’re upstairs, right in front of Kageyama’s room.</p><p>“You know, it’d be nice if I was given a heads up.” Kageyama grumbles, heading to his closet and taking one out. Tsukishima takes it from him immediately, and it seems he wasn’t open to protests. Kageyama lets him. “There’s another in Miwa’s room.”</p><p>Hinata rushes out to get it after asking where the room was, leaving them both standing there alone.</p><p>“That leaves one more futon for Yamaguchi.” Kageyama says, going to his bed to take his pillows.</p><p>“Yamaguchi can get the futon. I can sleep on the couch.” Tsukishima replies.</p><p>“<em>I</em> was going to sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“We can’t both be on the couch.” Tsukishima retorts, “Stay here in your room.”</p><p>Kageyama frowns, “Then I won’t get to do any of the sleepover stuff with you guys.”</p><p>“There isn’t much we’re going to do once we all turn in for the night, anyway. You won’t miss anything.”</p><p>“But I wanted to sleep along with everyone.” Kageyama says in a soft voice, a little sad about it.</p><p>“Is it company you want? Want me to sleep in bed with you, King?”</p><p>A beat passes, and then—</p><p>“Would you?” Kageyama asks back, eyes meeting Tsukishima’s, and the blond’s cheeks start to heat up. Kageyama smirks, “Oh? Do you actually want to?”</p><p>Tsukishima punches his shoulder weakly, balancing the futon between his chest and forearm, “Don’t do this to me, King. You know I’d do anything you order me to.”</p><p>“What are you, my servant?” he teases, but lets it go with a laugh, “Alright, <em>gomen</em>. I’m sure there’s a futon downstairs in my parents room. Don’t go panicking on me, Tsukishima.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>They head back down, Kageyama heading to the master bedroom to get the extra futon, going to the living room to lay everything down along with the other futons. Yamaguchi comes out of the kitchen to check on them.</p><p>Kageyama points at the futon he was setting up, “Yamaguchi, this is yours.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks. But where do you sleep, then?”</p><p>“Couch.”</p><p>Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow and looks at Tsukishima, “But <em>he </em>said he’s sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>“You won’t fit!” Kageyama frowns.</p><p>“And you would? We’re the same height. I’m just slightly taller—”</p><p>Hinata interrupts with an annoyed scream, “<em>I’ll </em>sleep on the couch. You get the futon, Bakageyama.” he huffs, “Talking about height around <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Yamaguchi heads to the kitchen to check on the rice, the other two snickering at Hinata and how perfectly he fits on the couch when he tried to lay down.</p><p>“Laugh all you want! It’s comfier!”</p><p>Yamaguchi calls for them in the kitchen, saying dinner was ready, and they all file into the dining area, taking their usual seats. (And how funny is that, that they have ‘usual seats’ now, three years into their friendship?)</p><p>“Say my thanks to your mom, Hinata.”</p><p>“You have her number. Tell her yourself.”</p><p>“Wish Yachi was here.” Yamaguchi sighs. The three turn to him and grin knowingly, “T-to celebrate with us, I mean!”</p><p><em>“Someone</em> misses their girlfriend.” Hinata teases, reaching over to poke at Yamaguchi's arm.</p><p>Tsukishima snorts, “Video call her.”</p><p>“She's swamped in entrance exam stuff so she probably won't answer.”</p><p>“Fair.” Tsukishima stands up and gets the drinks from the freezer, distributing the cans amongst them. “King. This is yours.”</p><p>“Eh? Why is his different from the rest, Tsukishima?” Yamaguchi asks, tone in that line between curious and teasing. Leaning into teasing, because this is Yamaguchi they were talking about.</p><p>“Because it’s his birthday, so he deserves special treatment.”</p><p>“Riiight.”</p><p>“Not like you don’t already give him that any other time, Stingyshima.” Hinata jibes, a shit-eating grin on his face that mirrors Yamaguchi’s. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything and hands them their cans. Everyone opens their cans simultaneously, the knowing <em>‘pzzt’</em> filling the air.</p><p>Kageyama stares at his can, eyes wide in interest. Tsukishima nudges at his calf with his foot, away from anyone's eyes, catching the brunet’s attention, “Make a wish before you take your first sip.” He says, a barely-there smile on his face, “And then we’ll toast.”</p><p>Kageyama looks at him, then at Yamaguchi and Hinata who were also waiting on him with warm smiles that could definitely melt snow and fight the cold outside.</p><p>He nods and closes his eyes, indulging them. He makes his wish and opens his eyes, looking at all three of them, and lifts his can up, “Kampai!”</p><p>“Kampai!”</p><p>They start to eat, Kageyama bumping Tsukishima’s knees with his own, asking about the milky drink he was given and how it didn’t taste alcoholic.</p><p>“I just wanted you to get a taste of alcohol, King. Nothing illegal about that, I think.” Tsukishima explains, “It’s <em>chuhai</em>. It has a very small alcohol content. Pretty good, right?”</p><p>“What does yours taste like?” Kageyama asks as a reply, and Yamaguchi chokes on rice.</p><p>“Please… don’t stare at my lips when you ask that.” Tsukishima remarks, putting his can down from where he was about to take a swig, and slides it towards Kageyama, “Here.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes slide from Tsukishima’s face and to the can, “Thanks. Go have a taste of mine, too.”</p><p>“Gods, I hate these two.” Hinata whispers under his breath, but continues to watch the scene before him, chewing on his food as if watching a movie.</p><p>Tsukishima’s drink was a peach flavor, and was very carbonated on Kageyama’s tongue, pretty much like soda. He liked his milk-flavored one better, even if it was on the sweet side. They give their respective cans back and continue eating, and Yamaguchi starts talking about plans for their next match, everyone follows his lead, listening and giving insight and possible alternatives. It’s the usual thing— dinner with them as they go over Yamaguchi’s gameplays— except this time, there’s a leg pressed against his under the table, warm despite the winter season.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Yamaguchi and Hinata to fall asleep, the volleyball game on the television now just background noise as Tsukishima and Kageyama talk in hushed voices on the couch, facing each other, knees bumping.  Tsukishima procures a paper bag from behind the couch where their bags were, and presents his gift: a plastic crown he got from a costume shop. It’s a gag gift, most likely, but Kageyama loves it all the same.</p><p>“I shined it quite nicely, King. Took me an hour.” Tsukishima says, blowing at the surface and rubs at the jewels with his sleeve, putting it on for Kageyama, adjusting it so it doesn’t fall off.</p><p>“What a hardworking servant I have.”</p><p>“Only the best around here for our king.” Tsukishima chuckles, stopping short when Hinata moves in his sleep. “Oops.”</p><p>Kageyama adjusts the crown on his head whenever it slips off over his eyes.</p><p>“What did you wish for?” Tsukishima asks softly, as if their little bubble would burst if his voice was any decibel higher.</p><p>“That we win nationals.” Kageyama replies, voice just as soft, leaning his head on the backrest, cheek squished against it. Tsukishima snorts and kicks him just slightly, the crown falling off to the floor, having been jostled.</p><p>“You got us, King. Your ever loyal servants.” Tsukishima smirks, “We’ll make it far together with the team.”</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t doubt it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♚</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tobio?” Tsukishima interrupts Kageyama's reverie, knocking once before opening the door all the way, sweaty and flushed from all the cleaning he did downstairs, his bangs tied up over his head like an apple stem, “I’ve been calling you. I need your help moving our couch.”</p><p>“Ah. Sorry.” He looks over his shoulder to look at Tsukishima, “Got distracted.”</p><p>Tsukishima steps closer and sees the crown in his boyfriend’s hand and laughs, “I can’t believe you kept it.”</p><p>“Well. It was your first gift to me.”</p><p>The pink dusting the blond’s cheeks was not from all the cleaning, but Kageyama doesn’t comment, “We… we were so into each other back then. I didn’t notice until we actually got together how much we’ve flirted on that day.” Tsukishima says, mostly to himself.</p><p><em>Not just on that day.</em> Kageyama just hums. He’s sort of knew that there was something there, but didn’t want to make a rushed move and ruin the friendship they worked hard to build throughout their high school years, something he thought was more important than a relationship. Looking at where they were standing at now, boy, was he wrong. Tsukishima was the most important thing he's ever been gracefully given.</p><p>“So,” Tsukishima starts, taking the plastic crown and puts it on Kageyama, “There you are, my liege. Now, may you be so kind as to help this servant of yours downstairs? I badly need your approval.”</p><p>Kageyama chuckles, standing up and throwing the crown back in the box. They might have not won nationals that year, but he did win something else. <em>But that’s another memory to think over later</em>, he thinks, as he follows Tsukishima down the stairs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this fic is going to be mostly them as they move into their apartment, because why not, right? Don't we just love domestic Tsukikage?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. in the wednesday sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima had always been the jealous type, something Kageyama found endearing. He doesn’t put himself into instances on purpose to get his boyfriend jealous, tries to avoid it for any trouble, actually. In the small times, though, like this employee— with his hands on Kageyama's arm, laughing bashfully, and staring at him with eyes lighting up like that of the bright supermarket fluorescents— Kageyama makes sure to make it known there’s nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: <i>Fluff</i> + <i>“Don’t run away”</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tsukishima wakes him up with peppered kisses to his cheek. There is a dull, barely-there throbbing in his head, probably from all the cleaning they did with no proper meal, and how late they turned in last night to watch that Princess and the Frog movie that Tsukishima insisted that they finish. His back hurts just a little from sleeping on the floor (they still didn’t have the bed they ordered), even when Tsukishima asserted that he slept on the new couch. Kageyama had argued that if anyone deserved to sleep on the couch, it was Tsukishima who cleaned the whole ground floor alone. They both ended up sleeping on the floor, wrapped in each other.</p><p>Kageyama cracks open one eye, still bleary, as Tsukishima continues to kiss one side of his face, “Hm…?”</p><p>“Good morning,” the blond greets, lips still on Kageyama’s cheek, “What do you want to eat for breakfast?”</p><p>“<em>Hng</em>. Are you part of the menu?” Kageyama asks, turning to his side to face his boyfriend, a small, sleepy smile on his face.</p><p>“Morning breath isn’t sexy.” Tsukishima says, face wrung into one of fake disgust. Kageyama chuckles and lets out a breath through his mouth with a long <em>‘haaah’</em> straight into Tsukishima’s nose.</p><p>“Gross!” Tsukishima exclaims, grabbing the back of Kageyama’s neck to make him stay put as he blows into his face as well. Kageyama tries to wriggle away, but his efforts are rendered useless. He goes to the next best escape route, which was jabbing a finger to Tsukishima’s armpit. The blond lets go immediately.</p><p>“Hey, no tickling!”</p><p>“It was a <em>poke</em>.” Kageyama laughs, “What’s that about breakfast?”</p><p>Tsukishima lets his phone drop to Kageyama’s chest, where the browser was open on the UberEats menu, “Take your pick.”</p><p>“Can we please eat at a restaurant somewhere?” he groans, scrolling through the assorted fast food chains the website was showcasing, “I need something other than copious amounts of junk in my system.”</p><p>Tsukishima hums beside him, taking his phone and throwing it over to the couch, “You’re right. Let’s drive somewhere?” He sits up, but Kageyama tugs him back down. “Let’s get a fridge while we’re at it.”</p><p>“We did plan to buy more stuff to fill the apartment up.” Kageyama mumbles against Tsukishima’s back, “Let’s do it today.”</p><p>“Then, move your ass and take a bath. The earlier we start the day, the earlier we finish.”</p><p>“Well if we’re talking time, why not take a bath together?”</p><p>Tsukishima turns so they’re face to face, “Someone woke up in a good mood.” He nods, “Let’s.”</p><p>They finally get up, Tsukishima folding the blankets and throwing them over the couch for later. Kageyama’s already stripping his shirt off in the hallway to the bathroom. He stops by the door to stretch, his body feeling unusually heavy, muscles rippling under skin. Tsukishima kisses the top of his shoulder, puts a hand on top of his boyfriend’s hipbones and pushes gently.</p><p>“You’re hot.” Tsukishima mumbles behind his ear. A gust of air passes along the shell of his ear when Tsukishima laughs, “You’re turning red.”</p><p>“No I’m not. Shut up.” Kageyama walks in, feet warm against the cold tiles of the bathroom. They strip out of their clothes and twist the shower knob, taking turns getting fully wet under the shower spray.</p><p>“Let me wash your hair.” Tsukishima grabs the shampoo bottle and squeezes an ample amount onto the palm of his hand, getting behind Kageyama.</p><p>“Sure.” Kageyama says, sliding the plastic stool to under his ass so he can sit, “My head sort of hurts, actually.”</p><p>“Like a migraine? You okay?” Tsukishima lathers the shampoo into his hair, massaging at his scalp to try and help.</p><p>“My body just aches a bit, I guess.”</p><p>“We did clean a lot yesterday. Told you you should’ve slept on the couch.”</p><p>Kageyama only shrugs as a reply, “Let’s hope the bed comes today.”</p><p>“It should.” Tsukishima grabs the shower head and tells Kageyama to close his eyes as he rinses his hair.</p><p><em>Hm.</em> Kageyama tilts and nudges his head back against Tsukishima’s stomach so he’s looking up at him, “Let me wash your back.”</p><p>Tsukishima bends down to give him an upside down kiss, smiling, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a heavy breakfast at some restaurant that boasts of their home-cooked meals, they head to the supermarket for groceries. It was going well, their cart filling up quite nicely, <em>until</em> they get to the curry section.</p><p>“Listen, Tobio. This is the brand my mom uses. Didn’t you say you liked her cooking?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did, but <em>this</em> brand is what I grew up with. This is what my tongue is really used to.”</p><p>“It’s curry! It tastes the same either way?” They’re frowning at each other on either side of the cart, holding the box of curry sauce mix that neither wanted to let go of. “It’s not like you won’t eat any curry. You like them all.” Tsukishima adds.</p><p>Kageyama’s still hugging the curry mix to his chest like a mother would her baby.</p><p>Tsukishima sighs, “Let’s buy them both.”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, Kageyama putting the box into their half-full cart, “Kazuyo-san used that brand a lot. I want to recreate it.”</p><p>“You can’t just say that. Now I feel bad for arguing with you.” Tsukishima says, pushing the cart forward to the next aisle. They pass by the curry brand Kageyama had advertised years ago and Tsukishima snickers, just as Kageyama sighs and braces himself for the teasing, “Don’t you want that one, Tobio?”</p><p>“Jesus, no. I had to eat so many of those during tours and breaks. The whole team is sick of it, too.”</p><p>They take at least one item per aisle, Kageyama stocking up on milk and Tsukishima taking his time in picking his liquor. They agree on most of the items, which was a good start for their first time shopping together. Kageyama is just glad Tsukishima wasn't the type to hoard chips and sweet tea, like Hoshiumi would. The decision to move in together felt more and more real with each day that passed, with each item that filled their cart with things to stack their cupboards, their fridge, their home.</p><p>They pay for the groceries, arguing at the counter over whose card they were going to use but settling on Kageyama’s (just because he pulled his out from his wallet quicker). He throws Tsukishima a winning smirk as he grabs some of the bags, and heads to the exit and to their car, waiting for Tsukishima to unlock it so he can load the groceries in and get in before the scorching sun gets to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kei.” Kageyama taps at the back of Tsukishima’s hand where it was glued to the gearshift. “The fridge.”</p><p>“Ah.” Tsukishima stops at a red light, looking over to his boyfriend, taking his hand before he pulls it away, “There’s an appliance center on the way back to the apartment.”</p><p>“Just reminding you in case you forgot.”</p><p>Tsukishima brings Kageyama’s hand to his lips, “Mhm, I didn’t forget.”</p><p>The light turns green and Tsukishima positions their hands where Kageyama’s is holding the gearshift and his was on top, guiding.</p><p>“You <em>sap</em>.”</p><p>“What? I’m teaching you how to drive, King.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They look through the refrigerators on display, Tsukishima losing Kageyama at some point to find him in the television area.</p><p>“Hey. We only need a fridge for now.” Tsukishima reminds him, “TV next time. When we know where to put it.”</p><p>Kageyama grumbles but follows where Tsukishima goes, eyeing at some of the complicated looking fridges in childish awe.</p><p>“Kei, <em>Kei</em>, look. Come ‘ere.” Kageyama says, beckoning Tsukishima over, to which Tsukishima does, “Look. If you knock on the door, it lights up.”</p><p>Tsukishima watches as Kageyama knocks on the glass, and sure enough, the fridge lights turn on to show what was inside. The fridge also apparently opens on its own via sensors.</p><p>“That’s fun and all, but would we really need one this big? You won’t be home most of the time to use it.” Tsukishima says before he could think about it. A silence looms over them, then, and Tsukishima stammers to correct himself, “Wait, I— I didn’t mean it like that—”</p><p>“I know, Kei.” Kageyama says, smiling, “I just thought this was cool.” He slides his hand over Tsukishima’s wrist and then links their fingers together, squeezing it to let his boyfriend know he didn’t take any offense, “And you’re right. This is too big for the both of us. With your appetite and all.”</p><p>“Hey. No making fun of my small stomach capacity.”</p><p>“An athlete that eats like a toddler.”</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>.” Tsukishima pulls Kageyama close and locks him under his arm, tickling at his sides and tightening his grip whenever Kageyama tries to break away, “Stop running away, King.”</p><p>“No, okay— I give, I give!” Kageyama successfully moves out of the arm lock, laughing under his breath. Tsukishima studies him as he straightens out his clothes, feeling unnerved with the unwavering stare.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Tsukishima looks away, eyes still darting to him from time to time, “Let’s pick a fridge and get home quick. Our frozens are going to start defrosting.”</p><p>They agree on one fridge on display, asking for an employee over to ask for other details about the appliance. Tsukishima’s lips were pulled into a small frown as the employee continues to stare in a particular way, going through the fridge’s features, available payment plans, and etcetera. Tsukishima had always been the jealous type, something Kageyama found endearing. He doesn’t put himself into instances on purpose to get his boyfriend jealous, tries to avoid it for any trouble, actually. In the small times, though, like this employee— with his hands on Kageyama's arm, laughing bashfully, and staring at him with eyes lighting up like that of the bright supermarket fluorescents— Kageyama makes sure to make it known there’s nothing to worry about.</p><p>“Kei.” he calls out to his boyfriend who was suddenly very interested in a toaster. There’s a pout on those lips when he turns to him, and Kageyama’s heart gushes. He extends an arm and waits for Tsukishima to take it, “Come here.”</p><p>The employee seemed to forget that they were in a store, eyeing the hand Kageyama had offered. Tsukishima walks to them and links their fingers together. Kageyama pulls him close, pointing at the fridge, “We’ll take it. It’d fit well in our kitchen, hm?”</p><p>The employee clears his throat and recites something almost robotically, “We’ll deliver it to your house today.” He walks past them and scribbles something on a receipt pad, “Please follow me to get this paid. And also to plot out where to deliver it.”</p><p>“Alright.” Kageyama says, but Tsukishima pulls him back by the hand.</p><p>“You go on ahead, Tobio. Start the car up.” He throws the keys to him and Kageyama catches it expertly, “I’ll follow after this.”</p><p>He’s still jealous. How cute. “Okay. See you in a bit.” In a softer tone, “Don’t scare him too much.”</p><p>Tsukishima chuckles, a ‘No promises’ slipping past his lips as he follows after the now-cowering employee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before heading home, they eat out again, even ordering take-outs to eat for dinner. They can’t be bothered to cook just yet, with all the stuff they had to do waiting to be done. They come home just in time for the delivery truck to arrive, and as the deliverymen file out after installing the fridge, Tsukishima and Kageyama let out sighs of relief once the door closes.</p><p>“Thank God. That’s one appliance to worry about.” Tsukishima says, putting the grocery bags on the island to sort through.</p><p>“TV next?”</p><p>Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “You really want one, huh?”</p><p>“Well, where do you plan to watch me during my matches?”</p><p>“Who said I watch you?”</p><p>“Please,” Kageyama snorts, rolling his eyes, “I want to watch your matches, too. It gets tiring watching from a phone.”</p><p>“Oh, we can’t have your sniper eyes getting ruined, can we, King?” Tsukishima jokes, “Help me put all these away and then we can look for a television catalog online or something.”</p><p>Kageyama peppers his face with kisses as thanks, before grabbing one bag and heading to the pantry to store them away. Tsukishima follows suit with a paper bag he skillfully shoves into one of the shelves, Kageyama’s body following next, his back meeting the shelves, lips finding lips, hands stilling hips, and fingers combing through silky hair.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Kageyama chuckles against Tsukishima’s lips, pulling away just barely.</p><p>“Nothing. Been wanting to do that.” Tsukishima mumbles, kissing him again, “S’just… we really moved in together, huh? Seeing the kitchen this full made me feel things. Like... finally. A space just for us.”</p><p>“You sure it’s not because of that store employee?”</p><p>“That, too.” Tsukishina grins lazily, “What is it with people not keeping their hands to themselves?”</p><p>“You say, with your hands on my ass,” Kageyama laughs, “We didn’t really publicly announce it, too, that we're boyfriends. People only know we're in a relationship and that's that. You'd think by now they'd have pieced everything together.” He wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, “But you know I won’t ever do anything with anyone else, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima smiles, content, “Mn. I know.”</p><p>“And the same goes for you, too, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima puts a finger to his chin, pretending to think it over, clicking his tongue as if in deep thought.</p><p>“Hey,” Kageyama laughs, “Not okay.”</p><p>“Kidding.” Tsukishima kisses his cheek gingerly, “You’ve got all of me, King.”</p><p>Kageyama tilts his head to kiss him again. “Good.”</p><p>Their make-out session is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They pull apart, out of breath to look out the pantry, blinking at the door, and then at each other.</p><p>“Did you invite the cooked Shrimpy over?”</p><p>Kageyama scoffs at the nickname but shakes his head, “I haven’t told anyone where we live yet. Maybe it’s the bed.”</p><p>“Oh. Shit— yeah, you’re right. I completely forgot about that.” Tsukishima reluctantly pulls away with a ‘We’ll continue this later’, and answers the door while Kageyama heads to the living room couch to sit and watch the deliverymen struggle to push the bed frame through their door. Tsukishima checks the door frame for any chips or scratches and fortunately finds none. The deliverymen put the bed down in front of the couch to give space for the mattress as well. Tsukishima orders them to put it up against the wall, tilted slightly so it doesn’t fall flat. Once they were out the door, Tsukishima joins his boyfriend on the couch, both overwhelmed, as they looked at the bed frame.</p><p>“Well…” Tsukishima starts as Kageyama lays his head on the blond’s shoulder, “We better get this up the stairs to our room if we want to sleep in an actual bed tonight.”</p><p>Kageyama whines, “Why didn’t you just let them do it? That’s their job.”</p><p>“Because there are still boxes stacked over in the room. Where are they going to put the bed?”</p><p>Kageyama grumbles but doesn’t rebutt, knowing Tsukishima was right, “Fine. Let me put them away.”</p><p>“I’ll wait here.”</p><p>As Kageyama puts smaller boxes into bigger ones, and throws them into the spare room (which Tsukishima said was going to be his office), the heaviness of his body bears down on him twofold.</p><p><em>‘Moving into a new home is hard work.’ </em>All the days of driving to furniture stores to fill their apartment better is starting to take its toll on his body. His heart flutters when he realizes he just called this place his home now. He comes down with a dopey smile on his face, which Tsukishima notices right away.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” He was pushing the bed frame towards the staircase, small rags under it so it doesn’t scratch the floor as he slid it closer, already moved to its side to easily transport it upstairs. Kageyama flops onto the couch stomach first, and his body thanks him for the rest.</p><p>“King? Some help, maybe? I can’t carry this alone.” Tsukishima says, leaning on one border of the bedframe. Kageyama whines, his bones screaming for some form of breather from physical labor.</p><p>“Getting lazy now, Royal Highness? Is that all you can do?”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes narrow, but there was a fire within them at Tsukishima’s goading. Tsukishima smirks, lips curving in that way Kageyama knew all too well, “Don’t run away, King.”</p><p><em>There it is.</em> Kageyama stands up and accepts the challenge (even if it really wasn’t one).</p><p>“Who says I was?” he kisses Tsukishima’s head before going to the other end of the bed opposite the blond, lifting it a bit to gauge how heavy it was. It didn’t weigh much, but it still needed two people to carry, either way. “Why would I ever run away from home?”</p><p>Tsukishima lifts his side, a pretty red creeping up his neck, “I meant… don’t run away from helping me with this. But…” he smiles, biting at his bottom lip to stop it from growing, “I’m glad. I'm glad we have a home now.”</p><p><em>‘When I said ‘home’, I meant you’, </em>Kageyama thinks, as they slowly make their way upstairs, <em>‘You’ve always been home to me.’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They look proudly at the bed, after they’ve carried the mattress up and fixed it to the frame, pushed to one corner of the room near the window, high-fiving at their success. They start mapping out where they think the desk should be, where the bookshelf goes, if they need a nighstand, and <em>'Wait, no, we can't put it there, because it would block the outlet.'</em></p><p>Tsukishima wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him into a side hug, sighing, “We got a bed now.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Hm,” Tsukishima hums, turning a quarter to face Kageyama with a boyish grin, “Let’s continue what we started in the kitchen.”</p><p>“No way I’m running away from that.” Kageyama chuckles, letting himself be pulled flush against Tsukishima’s chest, wrapped in his arms. “Hm. <em>Tadaima</em>.”</p><p>Tsukishima kisses him like he was left to starve for days, and Kageyama feels a warm smile on his lips, “<em>Okaeri.</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly hope there's an element of fluff in there. I'm not too well-versed in it unless it's me reading. Writing is another thing. I initially wanted to skip this day because I might not put out my best for you readers, and I don't want that. But I want to challenge myself too with this monster of a challenge ("It's just fluff! It can't hurt you!" Sike.) I hope to improve on that aspect. Please do tell me if you have any tips, or if I passed the fluff test. Haha! ✧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. no thursday is what you want it to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama smiles, lets himself be pulled back and spooned with Tsukishima’s face nuzzled in his hair, “Sorry. This is just the first time I’ve gotten sick in a while, with someone taking care of me, too, so I don’t know how to act.”</p><p>Tsukishima's hold around his waist tightens just slightly, getting exactly what his boyfriend meant by that, “You aren't alone anymore. With this and anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: <i>Hurt/comfort</i> + <i>"You can fly too"</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's sort of hard putting the first prompt into this story since they're pretty lovebugged and soft. They're just two boys moving into a new apartment. How do I put hurt/comfort in here? My alternative: a sick fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kageyama catches a fever on the same night they got the bed. The heaviness of his body, the ache in his head, the growing lethargy in his muscles— they should have been obvious signs. Tsukishima felt responsible for it, or at least felt some kind of guilt that oozed out of him in pools. He said he’d noticed off the bat, which explained all the lingering glances, all the <em>‘Are you alright?’</em> thrown every once in a while, but didn’t think much of it since Kageyama didn’t act any different, which Kageyama can’t fault him for. Other than the unusual body ache, Kageyama himself didn’t stop to think that he was sick with something, because he doesn’t get sick. He can count on one hand all the times he’s been bedridden-sick, including this one. Kageyama assured him he didn’t need to blame himself so badly, but that didn’t stop Tsukishima from saying sorry for overlooking it.</p><p>They didn’t have a thermometer around, so they had no idea how high the fever was. They only knew it was high enough to get Kageyama shivering the way he was, for Tsukishima to feel anxious whenever he put a hand to his boyfriend’s forehead. He had insisted to drive to a pharmacy, if any were open at that hour of the night, but Kageyama told him to do it in the morning, that he can survive a few hours, that the fever won’t kill him overnight. Tsukishima had berated him that it wasn’t funny to joke about it that way, that high-grade fevers <em>can </em>be life-threatening, but Kageyama shakes his head and tells him to turn the light off, that they sleep first because his body is begging for rest, and maybe the fever would be gone— or at least lower— when they wake up. Tsukishima reluctantly agrees, setting an alarm to check on Kageyama’s condition throughout the night.</p><p>Once the sun rose the next morning, Tsukishima was out the front door to buy necessities, and Kageyama wakes up to a glass of water and a blister pack of paracetamol on the nightstand beside their bed. There is the tell-tale smell of cooking wafting through the open door, but Kageyama didn’t feel like eating, having no appetite. He sits up and whimpers a little at the headache, and the room is spinning around him as he tries to stand up. With a groan he falls back into the pillows, defeated. He keeps his eyes closed, doesn’t realize he’s fallen back to sleep until Tsukishima was shaking him awake, thermometer in one hand.</p><p>“Tobio, wake up. I need to check your temperature.” He says, voice soft, “I made you miso soup, too.”</p><p>Kageyama grumbles and opens his eyes, rubbing at them, “I’m up, I’m up.”</p><p>“Here. Put this under your armpit.” Tsukishima hands him the thermometer, then puts a bed tray on the empty space of the bed. Kageyama does as told and they both wait for the beep, handing it over to Tsukishima to read for him.</p><p>“That’s high.” Tsukishima frowns, giving the thermometer back to Kageyama so he can put it on the nightstand. “Eat first. Then drink your meds.” He sits on the bed and moves the bed tray so it’s between them.</p><p>“I’m not… really hungry.” Kageyama says, voice croaky, “I can’t eat all this.”</p><p>“You need to eat. And it’s not all yours.” Tsukishima says as he settles into bed, “The miso is yours. The <em>omurice</em> is mine. It’s our breakfast.”</p><p>Tsukishima never liked eating alone, not ever since they started dating, at least. He was the type to call Kageyama to video chat, in the times Kageyama was away for matches, just so he had someone to talk to over his lunch break. They even plan their meals so they’re both eating when they talked, and sometimes made sure they were eating the same meal just so it felt just a little authentic, despite the distance.</p><p>“Okay.” Kageyama sits up slowly, face scrunched up as he fights the dizziness.</p><p>Tsukishima puts a pillow against the headboard, patting it, “Here. Lean over.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Kageyama does as told, feeling better in a recumbent position. “<em>Itadakimasu</em>.”</p><p>Even if he didn’t have an appetite, he still sips at the miso, feeling absolutely better. He says as much and Tsukishima laughs, telling him he can’t just shoo away a fever, even if he pretends the soup was enough to vanquish it from his body. They eat mostly in silence this time, Tsukishima only talking to ask if the miso tasted okay, if he wants a bite of his <em>omurice</em>, or if he wants a second helping since there was a pot of miso waiting downstairs.</p><p>After eating, Tsukishima collects their dirty plates and orders Kageyama to drink his medicine, taking note of the time so he can keep track of the hours until the next time he has to drink again, and heads downstairs to wash the dishes. He joins Kageyama in bed once he’s done, not wanting to be absent in case Kageyama’s fever takes a turn for the worse.</p><p>“I’m not going to just start convulsing if you decide to do anything else, you know.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. Your fever is high. Don’t be an ass, okay? I’m worried.” Tsukishima sighs, going under the covers, even if it felt like a furnace under there with Kageyama’s body temperature seeping out in waves, “The cleaning is finished, anyway. I have nothing to do but to take care of you. So let me.”</p><p>Kageyama smiles, lets himself be pulled back and spooned with Tsukishima’s face nuzzled in his hair, “Sorry. This is just the first time I’ve gotten sick in a while, with someone taking care of me, too, so I don’t know how to act.”</p><p>Tsukishima's hold around his waist tightens just slightly, getting exactly what his boyfriend meant by that, “You aren't alone anymore. With this and anything else.”</p><p>“Sap.”</p><p>“Savor it. It’s a rare occurrence.” Tsukishima grumbles, letting himself be teased this one time. He hasn’t taken care of anyone himself. This was pretty much a first for him, too. Whenever he got sick, he had a mother to bring him food into his room, a brother to check up on him every once in a while, and even Yamaguchi who sometimes paid a visit whenever he learned Tsukishima was down with something and couldn’t attend class, notes in hand so Tsukishima can catch up.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, right. Completely rare.” Kageyama continues, voice hoarse from the sore throat, yet still teasing, “<em>So </em>rare I can’t even count all the times you’ve made my toes curl at just how cheesy you can get. And that’s just this week.”</p><p>“Are you going to stop being a little shit or am I going downstairs to leave you here?”</p><p>Kageyama knows he wouldn’t, but he shuts up anyway, closing his eyes as the drowsy effect of the medicine starts to kick in. With a yawn, he finds Tsukishima’s hand and holds it, enjoying how cool his skin was against Kageyama’s palm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Come lunch time, Tsukishima was shaking him awake yet again, feeding him fruits and reheated soup since he said he didn’t feel like eating rice just yet. Tsukishima eats his seared salmon, giving one of the pieces to Kageyama under the guise that he was full, but Kageyama knew better. How endearing, making him eat just a little more even when he had said he didn’t have an appetite. Kageyama doesn’t comment and says his thanks, enjoying the salmon, and actually surprised to find that he had room for it despite him thinking he wasn’t in the mood to eat. Tsukishima seems satisfied, happy almost, that Kageyama was eating more, as he clears the bed tray, leaving the fruits so Kageyama can munch on them while he was downstairs.</p><p>Tsukishima checks his temperature again when he comes back, before telling him to drink another tablet, refilling his glass of water for later. He opens his laptop and adjusts his glasses on top of his nose, and Kageyama stays laying there, eyelids droopy as he watches Tsukishima’s side profile, typing away at his keyboard with fast fingers.</p><p>“God, this sucks. I’m sleepy, like, all the damn time.” Kageyama says, feeling a little helpless, being idle like this.</p><p>“Your body is recovering, King. That’s exactly how it does that. Sleep as much as you can. No one’s telling you to do otherwise.” Tsukishima responds without looking away from his laptop screen, “I’ll even fight them if they try to make you get up from this bed.”</p><p>“I haven’t done my run in two days.”</p><p>“Good. If you actually ran yesterday, you would’ve probably collapsed somewhere. You were already sick, you know.” Tsukishima finally turns his head to him, an eyebrow raised, “You can go on your morning jogs once you’re better, alright? I’ll join you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kageyama says, snuggling into the covers more, “I hope you can keep up.”</p><p>“Are you challenging me now, King? I’ll have you know I’m galaxies away from the high school Tsukishima you knew.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. High school Tsukishima would laugh in my face if I told him we’ve been dating for four years now.”</p><p>“Five.” Tsukishima corrected, smiling, “Well— almost five years.”</p><p>Kageyama hums, realizing their anniversary is soon. Very soon. “Holy shit.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Tsukishima says, attention going back to the laptop, “Honestly, if you told anyone we’ve been dating that long they’d probably tell you you’re lying. We were the oddest couple to come out of the whole team.”</p><p>“Who cares about odd when we’re still going strong?”</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Tsukishima says, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. He reaches out to ruffle Kageyama’s hair, one hand still typing, “Now sleep. You’re still pretty hot.”</p><p>“You tell me that all the time, Kei.”</p><p>“I will hit you with this laptop, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama wakes up again, the room is bathed in a beautiful orange hue. Tsukishima wasn’t beside him, but his laptop was on the bed where he would have been. He stretches, his joints feeling less painful now, and checks his temperature, keeping the numbers in mind so he can report to Tsukishima when he comes back. He drinks the water on the nightstand, emptying it, and decided he should try and walk around. Laying down isn’t going to help his dizziness, he thinks, as he brings himself to stand momentarily, slowly moving downstairs.  He goes to the kitchen to refill his glass, and finds Tsukishima talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>Tsukishima shoots him a look, a<em> ‘What are you doing here, King?’</em> look, which Kageyama blatantly ignores as he fills his glass with water.</p><p>“Got it. Thanks. I’ll check it later when I get back to my laptop. Have a good day.” Tsukishima pockets his phone once the call was over, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks over at Kageyama.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what’? What are you doing out of bed?”</p><p>“Uh,” Kageyama shakes his glass, “Drinking water.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Tsukishima walks to him, putting the back of his hand to Kageyama’s forehead, “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Thirty-seven point nine degrees.” He recites like a schoolboy, “I’m not shivering, and my body doesn’t feel as stiff anymore, but other than that, I still feel the same.”</p><p>“That’s two degrees off your initial temperature. That’s good.”</p><p>“Progress.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it doesn’t relapse.” Tsukishima nods, as he fills a large tumbler with water, “Come on. Let’s head back up. I’ve got something to show you.”</p><p>Kageyama almost gravitates to the bed once they're back in the bedroom, body once again willing his consciousness to sleep. Tsukishima checks his e-mail and finds a new one sent to him. He clicks the link and lets the video load.</p><p>Kageyama shifts closer to look, “What’s that?”</p><p>“Coach sent the team our match against the Sun Hawks from last week.” Tsukishima starts the video, the sound of a crowd hollering coming from the speakers, “Want to watch?”</p><p>Kageyama lights up, nodding as Tsukishima puts the laptop over their thighs. Kageyama has only seen Tsukishima play in person twice, the rest he's watched over streams when there was time. This was the first time they’d be watching any of their matches together, and Kageyama just knows his boyfriend is a little anxious, twiddling his fingers together.</p><p>“I’m not going to critic your plays, Kei.” Kageyama assures, looking back at the game just in time for a ball to whizz pass on-screen Tsukishima, the other team getting a point that could have been prevented, “Okay, maybe I am.”</p><p>“Don’t be too harsh, then.” Tsukishima says in an almost whisper, “We were getting used to their strategies since this is our first time playing them. That member in particular put out some pretty killer service aces throughout the match.”</p><p>“I’m sure the Frogs didn’t let him hit any more than they could handle.”</p><p>“We <em>did </em>win this match, so…” Tsukishima chuckles, wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. Kageyama leans into his side immediately. They continue to watch, Kageyama stating a few flaws he saw that Tsukishima says he would bring attention to their coach to once they’re called for practice again. His observations were mostly holes in the team’s defense than errors in Tsukishima’s play (there really weren’t much of those, anyway, Kageyama thinks, proud).</p><p>After a timeout, with the Frogs leading by two points, they change their setter to someone familiar.</p><p>“Oh? It’s Kone…Konewagane.”</p><p>“Koganegawa.” Tsukishima snickers, feeling the brunt of Kageyama’s punch to his gut despite his weakened state, “Only started being part of the team a year ago? Or something.”</p><p>“I can’t remember how good he was back when we played them in high school.”</p><p>“He’s pretty good now.”</p><p>“Damn. You’ve never told me I was a good setter. I’m jealous.”</p><p>Tsukishima laughs, “I don’t have to tell you that. You already know you are.”</p><p>Kageyama elbows his side slightly, eyes sliding back to the screen. The Frogs’ libero digs the ball sent their way, and the team scrambles to get it over. On-screen Tsukishima starts to move back, staring up at the ball as it heads Koganegawa’s way. The setter throws it up to set it, and from an audience or rookie’s viewpoint, one wouldn’t know who the ball is for, with the members running to the net to get to it. But Kageyama knew immediately that the ball was set for Tsukishima. It was why he stepped back so far. He wasn’t giving the other members leeway to spike— He was preparing to jump.</p><p>Once the ball is at a height Tsukishima liked, he sprints forward, planting both feet to the ground for momentum, crouches low in preparation, then jumps, ball meeting his outstretched hand perfectly as he spikes the ball down to the other side right in-between their blockers, earning them a point. The crowd goes wild, and Kageyama whips his head to him, eyes wide in awe.</p><p>“Kei, that was good!” He says, repeating that part again much to Tsukishima’s embarrassment. Kageyama watches the play again, whispering a ‘wow’ under his breath, “See? You can fly, too.”</p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t say anything to that, but he feels completely happy being praised, knowing his boyfriend’s words were genuine.</p><p>“But I’m also really fucking jealous he got you to jump like that. You used to only fly like that with me. With <em>my</em> sets.” Kageyama seems conflicted as he watches on, “Koganegawa, I’m watching you.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, King. Who do you think taught him to do that?” Tsukishima asked, “We practiced that for days until we got it right. It’s Kageyama Tobio-inspired.”</p><p>“Heh.”</p><p>“Smug now, are we, King?”</p><p>“You bet. You put one of our moves into your team gameplay? You love me.”</p><p>“I will <em>leave </em>you here. Don’t think I won’t.” Tsukishima huffs, blushing, as he moves to stand. Kageyama chuckles as he pulls him back down, the laptop forgotten as they tousle around in bed trying to win over the other.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kei. I see it. You know I love you, too.”</p><p>“Just <em>shut</em> your mouth for once, oh my God.” Tsukishima finally pins him down with his body and holds a hand over the brunet’s mouth, blocking out his laughs, “Go back to sleep. Fucker.”</p><p>Kageyama kisses the palm of his hand where it was clamped to his mouth, smiling under it. Tsukishima pulls it away with a roll of his eyes, even if his cheeks were dusted a light pink.</p><p>“Come on. We can continue the video later. Is there anything you want to eat? It's almost dinner time.”</p><p>Kageyama thinks it over. “Curry.”</p><p>“Of course.” Tsukishima pulls himself up to get to it, but Kageyama wraps a leg around his waist, keeping him in place, still having something to say.</p><p>“It’s nice, you know? It makes me happy to see that your wings still work after high school.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. I always want to impress my King.” Tsukishima kisses his forehead as he moves away, “I’m glad I still do.”</p><p>Kageyama smiles, getting under the covers to try and rest a little before dinner, so he has energy to finish the rest of the match. Tsukishima makes his way downstairs, heart warm and full.</p><p>
  <em>‘Silly King. Why would I ever allow anyone to clip the wings you taught me how to spread?’</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I get extra emotional with the wings references, especially because I miss Karasuno. :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. friday is folk like us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five times Tsukishima falls deeper in love with Kageyama unknowingly, and the one time he’s blissfully aware.</p><p>PROMPT: <i>Song</i> + <i>Fanfic trope</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I picked '5+1 Things' as my fanfic trope!</p><p>The numbers are links to songs that I imagined were playing at that particular scene (e.g.: Playing on Tsukishima's headphones). Have a listen if you can (The lyrics sort of tie in with the plot).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>
<a href="https://youtu.be/0Yp08fS692c">1</a>.</p><p> </p><p>In their second year, they win against Wakutani South during their Interhigh Qualifier match, much to captain Ennoshita’s sheer joy. Coach Ukai announces they all get free meat buns if they wanted to pass by the shop when they get home, and the idiot duos (namely: Kageyama and Hinata, and Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san) race to the bus to get back home quicker after the announcement.</p><p>Tsukishima breaks from the group as they walk back to the exit, excusing himself to go to the bathroom, and says he’ll follow out right after. He sees the Wakutani team idling in the hallways when he enters the bathroom, along with other teams waiting for their match, or having already finished. He does his business, washes his hands after, and adjusts his headphones as he walks out the restroom. His palms still pulsed from all the spikes he’d blocked. It was a pretty good match. He’ll have to ask coach or Yachi how many successful blocks he’d executed, and use that as motivation to get in more next time.</p><p>When he exits the bathroom, he sees a familiar person in his peripheral vision, away from his team who were at the end of the hallways. The Wakutani spiker, he remembers. He got subbed out by the second set, probably because all his plays got blocked by Tsukishima or received by the other members. Tsukishima glances at him to make sure it was him, and nods at him in acknowledgement. The spiker narrows his eyes and starts to cross the distance between them in wide, quick strides, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists.</p><p>Tsukishima just blinks, adjusts his headphones and scoffs. This person<em> really</em> needed the bathroom, it seemed.</p><p>The dude doesn’t take his scoff kindly.</p><p>“Hey, asshole.” the spiker calls out, but Tsukishima doesn’t hear him, bobbing his head to the tune blasting from his headphones as he walks in the direction of the exit.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Tsukishima hikes his duffel bag higher on his shoulder and yawns, weariness seeping into his bones now that the adrenaline of the game was gone. He can’t wait to sleep on the bus. By now Shrimpy and the King would be knocked out asleep. Nice.</p><p>“You piece of shit! I’m talking to you!” a hand yanks him back forcefully by the middle of his Karasuno jacket, and Tsukishima stumbles back and almost loses his footing, headphones slipping off his head at the harshness of the pull, and falling to the floor with a clatter. There are murmurs of people around them, and the sound of multiple feet running. He looks over his shoulder, both pissed and scared, to find a fist coming his way, and shit, <em>shit</em>—</p><p>An altercation? With him involved? Did his snarky remarks during the match get to the spiker? Christ. How pathetic. He closes his eyes and braces for impact— because it was too late to move, and he never learned how to fight, and maybe he deserved this—but it never comes.</p><p>A gust of wind and the familiar smell of detergent greets him, and when he opens his eyes slowly, still shaken, Kageyama was in between them, the spiker’s forearm twisted into what looks like a wristlock.</p><p>“Touch my middle blocker again and I’ll do more than just this.” Kageyama says, voice low. Tsukishima can’t see his expression, but the look on the spiker’s face was enough proof it was a scary one. The Wakutani captain comes just as Kageyama lets the spiker’s arm go.</p><p>“I saw what you did! What in the world were you thinking—?!” The captain looked disappointed and distressed. He shakes his head at his teammate who looks down at the ground in shame. The captain faces him and Kageyama, bows low, apologizing over and over. The rest of the team come to express their deep sorry, horrified by the sudden turn of events.</p><p>“If you can’t accept defeat, don’t turn to violence. Settle it in the game, instead.” Kageyama states, “Don’t you dare lay your hands on another team’s member. Especially my team. I’ll tear you apart. <em>We’ll </em>tear you apart.”</p><p>Kageyama tugs at Tsukishima’s sleeve, pulling him back to Earth. Tsukishima blinks, and turns to Kageyama, who was crouching to pick his headphones up. He stays silent as Kageyama fits the headphone around Tsukishima’s neck.</p><p>“Come on. They’re waiting for us.”</p><p>Quietly, they walk back, Tsukishima cracking at some of the joints on his fingers.</p><p>“I’m glad I came sooner.” Kageyama says, hands in his pockets, “Bet you’d be unconscious once he landed that punch.”</p><p>“Oh, now you’re going to torment me. You won’t live this down, will you?” Tsukishima snorts, rolling his eyes. Silence comes and Tsukishima’s conscience wouldn’t let him live another day without saying it, so he opens his mouth, and says, “Thanks.”</p><p>Kageyama only nods. “It’s what team mates are for, Tsukishima.” He turns his head to the side to look at the blond as they finally exit, “We’ve settled our differences months ago, and even if we haven’t, I still got your back.”</p><p>There’s a flutter in the pit of his stomach at Kageyama’s words, but he chalks it up to the fright he had felt back then finally leaving his body and being replaced with the feeling of safety Kageyama offered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu2yQ1zYDYU">2</a>.</p><p><br/>
Afternoon practice was cancelled today, because the school had a big event that needed the gym as its venue. Yachi suggested they go to the café near the school to hang out. Yamaguchi agrees without hesitation, and wherever Yamaguchi is, Tsukishima follows. Kageyama and Hinata join in, because being in their third year meant this could very much well be their last café hangout. They rarely went to cafés or libraries together, the freak duo always being rambunctious that either get them kicked out or scolded.</p><p>They enter the café and is greeted by the smell of coffee and wood, a Korean pop song blaring from the speakers at an acceptable volume. Yamaguchi goes to find them a table, Hinata helping out. Kageyama takes one glance at the pastry display and gets in line, even without the ‘okay’ signal from Yamaguchi that they've acquired seats. Yachi and Tsukishima wait by the door, watching Hinata roam around for empty tables. Yamaguchi calls their attention and points at a one that was good for six, being cleared out by the store employee.</p><p>With the assurance they had a place to sit, Tsukishima and Yachi get in line as well, with just two other people right in front of them. Tsukishima eyes the cakes presented in the display fridge, and lights up seeing a strawberry shortcake. There was only one on display, so he hoped the women in front of him would pick another pastry. He was sure Kageyama wouldn’t get it, at least. He knew the setter never liked sweets that much.</p><p>The cashier takes the last strawberry shortcake and puts it along Kageyama’s order of steamed milk (Tsukishima just new it was steamed milk, or some form of milk beverage). Tsukishima stares in disbelief as Kageyama heads to their table, strawberry shortcake on his tray.</p><p>The line moves and he hoped they still had some in the back, or something. The woman next in line asks if there were more of it, but the employee said they just gave out the last one to ‘that young man’. Fucking <em>Kageyama</em>.</p><p>Tsukishima orders his mocha drink, shoulders hunched in loss, staring again at the now-empty spot where the shortcake was perched before it was bought. The cashier hands him his hot cup, and he waits for Yachi to get her order before they go to their table together.</p><p>Hinata and Yamaguchi stand up to go and order now that there were people to guard their table. Yachi takes the seat next to Yamaguchi’s chair. Tsukishima grumbles as he takes his seat in front of Kageyama, the untouched strawberry shortcake right there between them, taunting him. He couldn’t stop the pout even if he wanted to, huffing slightly when Kageyama looks his way from over the rim of his mug.</p><p>“Hm?” Kageyama puts the mug down, and licks at the foam on his upper lip, eyes wide and innocent despite the way that tongue swiped at the cream, and Tsukishima <em>really</em> has to stop fixating on every little movement Kageyama makes.</p><p>Tsukishima shakes his head and takes an experimental sip of his drink, adding half a packet of sugar in and stirring it with the wooden stir stick he took by the counter, “Aren’t you going to eat your cake?”</p><p>“This?” Kageyama points at the slice in front of them, then shakes his head, “It’s yours.”</p><p><em>What?</em> “What?”</p><p>“Yeah. I saw it was the last one, so I took it before someone else did.” Kageyama explained, sliding the plate towards Tsukishima, “Luckily the person in front of me in line just wanted coffee.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tsukishima stares at the cake and waits for Kageyama to take it and say it was a joke. He wanted to ask someone to turn the volume of the song playing in the café up, just to drown the uninvited thrum of his heart.</p><p>“You like strawberry shortcake, right?” Kageyama asks, suddenly doubting himself with the way Tsukishima stayed not touching it, “Ah, sorry. Maybe you liked cheesecake—” he reaches for the side of the plate, planning on swapping it with the strawberry cheesecake he saw instead.</p><p>“No! No.” Tsukishima pulls the plate closer to him, “You’re right. I like shortcake.”</p><p>“Oh. Good.”</p><p>Tsukishima fishes for his wallet, but Kageyama makes an indignant noise before he can pull money out, “What? I’m just going to pay you.”</p><p>“No need.”</p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t protest any further, taking the fork and stabbing at the strawberry on top of the cake, smiling slightly as he chews at its sweetness, “Thanks, King.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Kageyama’s smile was small then, but genuine, and if anyone asked Tsukishima about it, he would definitely say that the setter’s smile would have tasted sweeter than the cake, and he wouldn’t have minded a second serving of it. Or a third.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSOJk7ggJts">3</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was hunched over his homework, earbuds secured to his ears as he answers the questions. Tsukishima leans back against Hinata’s bed and scrolls through his phone, waiting for Kageyama to ask him for confirmation for any of his answers. Hinata and Yamaguchi were in the kitchen helping out with the cooking, so they were left alone to continue their studying.</p><p>Natsu slides the door slightly, peeking in, and then squeals seeing Kageyama, opening the door fully and running to him, hugging him from behind.</p><p>“Tobio-chan!”</p><p>Kageyama starts and removes one earbud, “Hello, Natsu. Is dinner ready?”</p><p>Natsu shakes her head, taking a seat next to Kageyama, peaking at the scribbles on his notebook, “Is <em>onii-chan</em> doing well?”</p><p>Kageyama looks at Tsukishima, their tutor for all three years, “He would know. He’s the one who teaches me and your brother everything.”</p><p>Tsukishima stares at the kid and down at the paper he was currently grading. True, Hinata had improved significantly, but he was still lagging behind, his scores a variation of passes and almost-failures. Natsu looks at him with innocent eyes that obviously hoped for good news, so he says “Yes. Hinata’s been really great.” with a smile.</p><p>Natsu grins at the announcement, turning to Kageyama, “Neh, neh, Tobio-chan, can I paint your nails today?”</p><p>Tsukishima huffs out a laugh, hiding it behind a fist to his lips. Natsu probably had no idea how much care the setter puts into those nails. She’s going to get her heart broken when he declines.</p><p>Kageyama looks at her, pen stilling on his paper, “Sure, Natsu. Just my left hand though, alright? Because I need to write with my other.”</p><p>“Can I paint them after you answer, then?”</p><p>“As long as all my answers are right and I don’t have to correct anything.” Kageyama ruffles her hair, and she runs out to get her nail polish bottles. Tsukishima looks at him, and Kageyama chuckles.</p><p>“What? Want to get your nails painted, too, Tsukishima?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would want to, with the way you keep them in pristine condition.”</p><p>“I can remove it with acetone back at home. It’s not a problem.” Kageyama shrugs.</p><p>Tsukishima hums, laughing a little, “Didn’t see you as a children person, King.”</p><p>“Eh? You have to know me better, then.” There is a playful glint in his eyes as he looks at Tsukishima, “I like a few things you’re not aware of. Might even surprise you.”</p><p><em>‘I know something I like that you’re oblivious to, too, King.’</em> Tsukishima thinks, <em>‘Right in front me.’</em></p><p>Natsu comes back with a lavender nail polish, and a packet of rhinestones.</p><p>“Going all out, are we?” Tsukishima mused, slightly interested now as he leans over on his forearms on the table.</p><p>“Tobio-chan has pretty hands!”</p><p>“Mhm. I agree.” Tsukishima grinned, “It’s nice someone noticed them, too.”</p><p>“I think this color fits him.” Natsu slides the rhinestone packet to him and asks him to pick some to stick to the nails, “You pick! You’d know which would look prettier on him, yeah?”</p><p>Kageyama was blushing ever so slightly now, as Tsukishima chuckles, “Check my answers first.”</p><p>“How demanding, King.” He takes the paper Kageyama slid his way and looks it over as Natsu starts brushing color onto Kageyama’s nails, “They’re all right, except for next time, round your answer off. Teachers usually want a whole number as an answer.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Kageyama glows with pride. <em>No corrections this time!</em> He seemed to say. “Hear that, Natsu? You can paint both my hands now.” He takes his earbuds off and hangs it over one shoulder.</p><p>The kid rejoices. Kageyama turns to his side so he can bring his knees up, resting his hands on top of them while Natsu painted at his extended fingers.</p><p>With Natsu concentrating on doing a good job painting the setter’s nails, and with no conversation between them, Tsukishima can slightly hear the hum of the song blasting from Kageyama’s earbuds. Tsukishima’s initial reaction was to wince and ask himself how Kageyama’s eardrums weren’t broken yet with how loud it was playing, but instead he uses the silence to listen to the song, straining his ears to keep it to memory and search for it later.</p><p>He watches Kageyama give Natsu a thumbs up, even if it was obviously badly done with all the polish going beyond the nail and on surrounding skin, and his heart melts at the surprise of finding out Kageyama was great with kids.</p><p>Natsu asks for the rhinestones Tsukishima picks out, and as she glues it to Kageyama’s nails, Tsukishima thinks the best thing to do with those hands was to hold them in his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX_ViT4Ra7k">4</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Some time, on their third year as a couple, a tabloid article breaks out, of the Adlers' seemingly single Kageyama Tobio with a mystery lover, all with completely convincing photos of him and some man eating at a restaurant, later walking around the area, and then entering a house Tsukishima did not recognize. They haven’t talked much other than the occasional texts and short video calls, because Tsukishima was busy with his senior finals, and Kageyama had told him he won’t be a bother, and tells him to focus on his studies, that he’d be there waiting for him to finish.</p><p>Tsukishima and him have never talked about stuff like this, about ‘what if one cheats’, because they never thought it would be a problem between them. There was an unsaid agreement, this long into their relationship, that was just second nature. These types of things don’t happen to them. They were loyal to each other.</p><p>But Tsukishima thinks about how he’s been a little distant, owing to the piles of paperwork he had to do at college, especially with graduation looming, and his internship at the museum. He thinks about what Kageyama could have felt being left without a single text on some days. It was probably lonely. <em>Fuck</em>. It still doesn’t excuse this. They should’ve talked about it first. They should’ve—</p><p>Tsukishima’s rationality flies out the window, panic settling in his veins, betrayal wrapping his cold body in red-hot flames. His overthinking mind goes haywire, as he dials Kageyama’s number, and waits for it to connect. Kageyama answers on the fourth ring.</p><p>“Kei! You called. I missed you. How’s—”</p><p>“You fucking cheater.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“I’m breaking up with you, Kageyama Tobio! Consider us done!” He slams his finger on the ‘End call’ button and throws the phone on his bed, letting out a muffled scream, crumpling the newspaper and throwing it across the room. He evens out his breathing and wills his frantic self to calm down. He grabs his phone and pockets it along with his wallet and house keys, and thanks all the divinities he knew Akiteru was out, and that his mother was in their room. He expertly sneaks out without being heard, hails a cab just so he can have some semblance of peace. Road trips usually helped flooded minds, right?</p><p>The driver asks him where to go and he rattles of an address that tumbles out of his tongue before he can think about it. The ride is silent, the song on the radio the only noise. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, call coming in after another. He ignores it, looking out at the window, the lyrics of the song registering into his system like it belonged there.</p><p>“Can you—” He starts, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. The driver takes one look at him from the front view mirror, and didn’t need any more orders, changing stations to some talk show one. Tsukishima sighs and says his thanks, feeling ridiculous for even acting like this in front of a stranger.</p><p>The vibrating in his pocket has stopped for a while, and there’s a pang in his chest at the thought of Kageyama actually giving up. He sits up straighter in his seat, inhaling deeply as he looks ahead.</p><p>“<em>—Ladies and gentlemen, the call went through! On the line with us right now is the hot topic of today, Schweiden Adlers very own Kageyama Tobio! Hello, Kageyama-san!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Hello. Thanks for having me.</em>”</p><p>“Turn— turn that up, please.” Tsukishima says, leaning over the middle of the two front seats. The driver does as told and Tsukishima listens on.</p><p>“<em>You usually don’t take interviews, Kageyama-san. But just now you had asked personally to be on air. Is this about the recent news?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes. And it’s not news. It’s a stupid rumor. It’s fake. Please—</em>” There was exasperation in his voice, “<em>Please believe me. I just learned of it myself just now because… someone pointed it out.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Will you be willing to confirm and deny and of these, Kageyama-san, to our listeners?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I am in a relationship with someone already, and it’s not this man everyone is claiming. This man is my sister’s fiancé. So please. I’ve been in a relationship for three years now, and this might ruin it. Please, delete all the articles— online and on physical print. I am not above taking this to court. I will sue.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This seems pretty serious, Kageyama-san. How is your partner taking this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t— I don’t know. I went on air hanging on the small chance of the news getting to them. They haven’t answered me so far.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kageyama-san, we are so sorry about what’s happening right now, and we hope the people responsible for this get what’s coming to them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so, too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is there anything else you wish to share, Kageyama-san? You’ve denied the rumors. Anything you want to promote, perhaps?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. That’s all I came here to say.”</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t listen to any of it after that, shaking the driver’s seat, “Sir, please— please turn around. I need to get back home.”</p><p>There was something, <em>something</em> telling him to come home right that instant.</p><p>“Alright, son.” The driver takes a U-turn and heads back to the direction they came from.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. Jesus. This is a mess.”</p><p>“All relationships come to an end, you know.” The driver says, in a fatherly, matter-of-fact voice, “But I feel like you aren’t letting this one end just yet?”</p><p>“I’m not letting it end at all.”</p><p>Tsukishima gives the driver his fare, once they were back to his house, letting him keep the change as he all but tumbles out the taxi. A body collides with his once he's out, squeezing him tight like a snake would its prey.</p><p>“Kei.” Kageyama sighs into the crook of his neck, “<em>Kei. </em>I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Tobio—”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have—”</p><p>“Tobio.” It finally registers, that Kageyama was here, hugging him, “Wait, what— what are you doing here?”</p><p>“To talk this out.” Kageyama says, desperate, “I don’t want to break up, Kei. Not because of a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“I… I know. I didn’t mean it. When I said it. I’m sorry.” Tsukishima pulls away, just enough so they’re facing each other. “I panicked, and, <em>and</em> it was the first solution I thought of.”</p><p>“I understand.” Kageyama says, swallowing, “We’re not… we’re not over?”</p><p>“No, we’re not. Please pretend I never said that.”</p><p>“Thank God. I wouldn’t— I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” He hugs the blond again, “You mean so much to me, you know? I would never, not even once, look at anyone else.”</p><p>Tsukishima knew that in his heart, but hearing it, <em>really</em> hearing it now was reassuring. He was so <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just—”</p><p>“None of that.” Kageyama interrupts, shaking his head, “Mistakes were made. I promise I’ll make sure to make up for it. For the hurt and panic I made you feel.”</p><p>“It was just my mind thinking badly. You’re not in the wrong here.”</p><p>“Kei. Let me apologize. It might have been a misunderstanding, but it was still something that could have been prevented. Yeah, you were sort of acting like a whole dumbass—”</p><p>“Hey, now.” Tsukishima says, lips quirking slightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have still made my presence known. We haven’t talked in weeks. I thought you were busy, so I didn’t bother texting, but that’s what caused all this, didn’t it? I made you think I didn’t want to talk to you?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>Kageyama nods, “Never again.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Kageyama pulls him into a hug again, and Tsukishima’s heart beats loud and clear between them, filled with faith and comfort from the man in front of him, feeling something familiar stir in his body— One that only Kageyama knew how to put out of him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfgOjtq440o">5</a>.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve had a bit too much to drink, Tsukishima thinks, head light, body warm, and tongue loose. It started out with eggnog spiked with kahlúa, which Kageyama liked, and then later, with all of it drank to the very drop, Tsukishima brings out the whole bottle while Kageyama gets the milk. They drink and talk about how this is the first Christmas they’ve spent together. It was only because Akiteru and his parents had to visit their grandparents in the province, and Tsukishima had asked to be left in the house since he had work at the museum a day after Christmas (and if he wanted to celebrate Tobio’s birthday together, then that’s for him to know).</p><p>Kageyama looks ethereal with an easy smile on his face, eyes glassy from the alcohol, and cheeks flushed. Tsukishima had hooked his phone to their stereo system, so the house was filled with jolly, childish Christmas songs and Mariah Carey, or whatever the Christmas playlist had in store.</p><p>Kageyama kisses him and he kisses back, even if there wasn’t any mistletoe because they weren’t really celebrating Christmas, not really— but each other. Tsukishima stops him when those skilled hands start unbuttoning his pants, and Kageyama lets go immediately.</p><p>“Not when we’re drunk, darling.” Tsukishima slurs, licking a stripe up the column of Kageyama’s neck, “Maybe later, when we’ve peed it out, or something.”</p><p>Kageyama chuckles against his ear, “Mkay. Sorry.”</p><p>The Mariah Carey song fades off, and is replaced by a song Kageyama seemed to know, because his eyes sparkle, and he looks sober just then.</p><p>“Kei. Dance with me.”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“Come on, come <em>on</em>.” Kageyama kisses his cheek, “Just slow dance.”</p><p>Tsukishima lets himself be pulled flush against Kageyama’s body, lets one arm circle around his waist, lets Kageyama’s free hand hold his, and lets Kageyama lean his cheek against his own. For someone who Tsukishima has never seen dance, he seemed to know what a beat was, because they were swaying in time.</p><p>But something else catches Tsukishima’s attention. The voice in his ear.</p><p>Kageyama was singing. And he sounded fucking heavenly.</p><p>Tsukishima has heard him hum, but it was usually short, and for the most part even, out of tune. Tsukishima feels himself sober up, in disbelief, wanting to make sure this wasn’t just the effects of alcohol talking.</p><p>“I love you.” Kageyama sang, and Tsukishima blushes, if he can do so any further, calming just a little bit knowing it was only because it was the lyrics.</p><p>The song ends and so does their dance. Kageyama kisses his earlobe, and Tsukishima pulls him back when he tries to break away.</p><p>“Tobio. Keep singing for me.”</p><p>Kageyama freezes for a moment, but then relaxes as he sings to another song, voice low in Tsukishima’s ears.</p><p>Tsukishima’s chest is warm, a different kind of warmth that no amount of alcohol can ever mimic. Something warm that he welcomes, like the warmth of Kageyama’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQz9P6ZNdWg">+1</a>.</p><p> </p><p>When Tsukishima thought about what he would have looked like with an Adlers jersey on instead of a Frogs one, he realizes— he doesn’t want to see <em>Tsukishima </em>on the jersey on him personally; He wanted<em> Tsukishima</em> on the jersey of his boyfriend’s back, for the world to see.</p><p>As Tsukishima watches his boyfriend play head to head with the Blazers, taking the huge risk of being read, and dumping the ball over to the other team’s side, he realizes you don’t fall for anyone just once.</p><p>When the audience roar as the Adlers took the win— with that stupid old dump Tsukishima had been so accustomed to— it fell on deaf ears. All he can see was Kageyama, getting pulled into a team hug, getting his wet-with-sweat hair ruffled by the coach. It was almost impossible for them to find each other, but they still did, Kageyama’s eyes locking onto his like he had a sensor on him. Kageyama’s grin is wide and bright as he pumps a fist up which Tsukishima returns, heart warm the way it always is whenever Kageyama was involved.</p><p>Tsukishima loved Kageyama so deeply, with a love so raw he never thought he can fall any deeper than where he already stood. But he doesn’t stop. He digs deeper, finding more space in his heart to fill of only Kageyama.</p><p>He doesn’t mind. He lets himself fall.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing a '5+1 Things' fic is something I have never in my life thought I'd ever do. I've always said that only good writers can do it. It's such a hard trope to accomplish. I really believe all 5+1 fics are worth the read.</p><p>But I considered this week not only something fun, but also as a challenge for me, as a writer.</p><p>Please do tell me how I did. ✧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. saturday weeped upon departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Texts don’t carry with them the soft rumble of Kageyama’s voice. Video calls never give Kageyama’s handsome features any justice. It is the yearning, the knowledge that one day, the ‘ping!’ of his message tone becomes a voice next to his ear, and the pixelated image on his screen a warm body wrapped in his.</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: <i>Moonlight</i> + <i>Alternative Universe</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this whole story itself is an AU, but just so I can fulfill both prompts, I choose canon divergence!</p><p>Apologies for this being late! I had some things going on. Also, I had to get the timeline down because I had to make sure everything adds up. It truly did my head in. @___@</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tsukishima prepared something for their anniversary. There isn’t an itinerary, nor was it a day that was planned to the last hour, but he did have some things planned. He says as much during their morning run, and Kageyama appreciated the sentiment.</p><p>“This is the first anniversary we’ll be spending together.” Tsukishima points out later, as they eat breakfast, “Shouldn’t we celebrate it, even just a little bit?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I think the video calls were really cute. I feel like its tradition now.” Kageyama chuckles. They’ve spent all four of their anniversaries apart— Kageyama already joining V.Leagues almost immediately after their high school graduation, and Tsukishima continuing to university that same year. It was odd to say out loud, and it wasn’t something they’ve actually said outright, but their relationship was mostly long-distance. On their first anniversary, Kageyama was preparing for his debut for the Olympics, and Kei had started his second year, workload starting to pile up. Their anniversary fell on a time of the year where they both are busy, being part of the V.Leagues, just different divisions. They made up for this as much as they could, going on dates when their schedules allowed, attending events together— reunions, press conferences, festivals— no matter how short, if only it meant getting to bask in the other’s presence.</p><p>“We’re breaking that tradition right the fuck now, King.” Tsukishima flicks a grain of rice in Kageyama’s direction, which the brunet avoids.</p><p>“You’re going to have to clean that up, Kei.” Kageyama says around a mouthful of food, “Is this going to be big? Your anniversary plans? Do I have to pack for a trip to Tokyo? Iron out my best suit?”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugs, “Just a dinner reservation, actually. Nothing too fancy. Do <em>you </em>want to do anything before that?”</p><p>“I thought you’ve planned this out?”</p><p>“Again, I reiterate: This is our first anniversary together.” He stuffs a spoonful of food into his mouth to hide his pout, “I don’t know what we’re supposed to be doing.”</p><p>“Cute.” Kageyama flashes him a crinkly-eyed smile, “I don’t really mind just dinner, you know.” Kageyama says, tongue moving around his mouth to get stray rice grains stuck in between his gums and teeth, “I think we’ve done everything possible in all our years together. It’s like any other date, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, basically.” Tsukishima hums, putting his chopsticks down, done eating, “We can always just have dinner and then have sex when we get back.”</p><p>Kageyama chokes on the water he was drinking, coughing and patting at his chest. Tsukishima laughs and blocks the napkin Kageyama throws at him.</p><p>“What are you acting so shy for? Think we’ll make it to the bed this time?”</p><p>“If you’re going to be a little devil and pull a stunt during dinner, I might just do you in the restaurant bathroom.”</p><p>“Oh, you know me, Tobio.” Tsukishima smiles, sliding a foot up Kageyama’s calf.</p><p>“And you know me, Kei.” Kageyama replies, eyes shining, not letting himself be backed into a corner.</p><p>“<em>Ooh, </em>scary. I’ll be sure to bring a condom and prep myself before we leave, then. In case.”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Kageyama shakes his head, downing his glass of water, “I’ll wash the dishes. Go take a cold shower. Seems like you need one.”</p><p>Tsukishima nods, laughing slightly, remembering they were still in the same clothes they ran in. He stands up and stacks his plates on top of Kageyama’s used ones, and Kageyama carries them off to the sink.</p><p>“Kei.” Kageyama calls out as he was about to exit the kitchen. Tsukishima looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “How about we go to the museum? Where you work. I haven’t been.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s heart flutters. “Okay. Okay, I’ll call them to say I’m coming in today, then.”</p><p>Kageyama can only smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They come a few minutes before the museum closes, because Tsukishima is a little shit and wanted the place to themselves.</p><p>“What’s with that look? I work here. I’m allowed to stay after business hours.” Tsukishima states, pointing at a hallway somewhere in the back, “My office is right over there. I’d bring you over, but my co-workers are definitely still in, and I don’t want to be interrogated.”</p><p>“They don’t know you’re in a relationship?”</p><p>“They do. We video call a lot. They know I’m taken. I’m not sure if they know that it’s you, though.” Tsukishima says, taking Kageyama’s hand in his and leading them to a wall of glass, stopping there. He turns to Kageyama with a smile, “Let’s start the tour, shall we?”</p><p>Tsukishima was currently working as a museum curator, and interning as a conservator. He has plans to take a master’s degree on conservation after ‘<em>I get everything in my life sorted out’</em>, he once said, and he promised to talk to Kageyama about that when they’ve settled into their home.</p><p>“I hope you don’t do this with all the museum visitors.” Kageyama jokes, squeezing his hand as the blond leads him from one glass encasement to another.</p><p>“The only people who have held my hand are the elderly who need assistance with walking.” Tsukishima chuckles, “And some little kids during field trips.”</p><p>“How sweet.”</p><p>“Little kids’ hands are sticky, King. Not the best hands to hold.” They stop walking, Tsukishima rattling off information on ancient paintings of different samurai plastered on the wall. Kageyama was more focused at how hot it was seeing his boyfriend say all that without having a cheat sheet with him, or stuttering over his words.</p><p>“You know a lot.”</p><p>Tsukishima stops what he was saying, turning to his head to Kageyama, “It’s my job to know.”</p><p>Kageyama shrugs, having nothing else to say to that. They continue walking again, towards the edge of the room where the light couldn’t touch.</p><p>“Uh—”</p><p>“Here,” Tsukishima says in a whisper as he backs Kageyama up against smooth wall, “is a spot the museum cameras can’t reach.”</p><p>“Smooth fucker.” Kageyama rasps out just before Tsukishima covers his lips with his own.</p><p>“Now,” Tsukishima continues to say against his mouth, “There are over ten other areas the cameras don’t see.” He pulls away by a centimeter, bringing Kageyama closer by the hips. “The tour includes all of them.”</p><p>“You know everything, huh?” Kageayama says, closing the gap between them once again.</p><p>There is a hint of a smirk on Tsukishima’s lips, “It’s my job to know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They board their car, giggling like teenagers as Tsukishima drives to the restaurant, holding hands during red lights, singing to songs on the radio, and filling their hearts more and more with reasons to love the other.</p><p>People who know of their relationship— mostly close friends and family— have always been sceptic of it. Everyone knew they never got along. They were like water and oil, always at each other’s throats, and Sugawara-san had explicitly said that they don’t have to fix that, it seemed impossible to, but they had to at least get along on court if they didn’t want Karasuno to drop back into being a fallen powerhouse. They had potential as a duo on the team, their senpai said, even if they can’t be friends off court. It was his parting advice before graduating. It had left an impression on them, because at some point in their second year, they were almost inseparable.</p><p>
  <em>(Alright, maybe that was an exaggeration. Tsukishima still stayed by Yamaguchi, and Kageyama with Hinata, but there came a time that it became all four of them together, and not just ‘Hinata and Kageyama’ or ‘Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’.)</em>
</p><p>They’ve always known, between them, that there was something growing there that wasn’t tied to friendship. They knew, but never acted on it. They continued going through the motions of high school pretending there wasn’t a spark when their hands touch, pretending the insults they throw still cut deep, and pretending they don’t know why they gravitate towards each other.</p><p>So it didn’t come as a shock to some that they became an item after they graduated. What <em>did </em>shock everyone was how they lasted this long, especially considering they never got to spend time before Kageyama entered V.Leagues and Tsukishima started college. It was something neither of them knew how to explain. Each <em>‘How did you build a relationship potentially out of nothing?’</em>, and every <em>‘but you’re almost never together! How does that work?’ </em>was answered with a shrug, because they don’t know how else to answer. They still didn’t know, five years later.</p><p>Tsukishima parks the car, and they both walk to the restaurant together. The maître d’ greets them, and Tsukishima says that he had reservations, under ‘Kageyama’. A glance at his logbook confirms this, and the maître d’ calls on the attention of a standby waiter, who guides them to their seats.</p><p>“Kei.” Kageyama starts as he slides into his seat, “I swear, if I can’t read their menu, I’m leaving.”</p><p>Tsukishima snickers, “It’s a Japanese restaurant, King. Plus I’ve already ordered for us in advance. We just have to wait for them to serve it.”</p><p>“Is this place exclusive?”</p><p>“Not that I know of. They serve premium meat and stuff, though? I think you really have to order ahead when you get a reservation so they can prepare it.” Tsukishima thanks the waiter as they’re served water, taking a sip. “You act like you haven’t been to fancier places. You’ve been to a few countries.”</p><p>“You forget I had a team with me to do the talking and ordering. I just ate.” Kageyama says, laughing. Tsukishima brings his phone out and snaps a photo to save into his growing pile. His phone was mostly photos of Kageyama, stolen shots and selfies of them together. <em>‘So I have something to look back on when you’re gone.’</em> He explained one time when Kageyama realized, in horror, that half of the photos in Tsukishima’s camera roll was of him, <em>‘I miss you when you’re gone, you know. I don’t say it as much, but I do.’</em></p><p>Kageyema’s camera roll wasn’t any different, except the photos are all sent by Tsukishima himself, and Kageyama only saves them. Tsukishima liked to take selfies, food photos, and sometimes even asks Kageyama to take a photo of him so he can post it later.</p><p>(Sometimes Kageyama wants to say he doesn’t have to post so much all the time. He knows there are several hundreds out there who want Tsukishima all to themselves, and it irks him that they get to see so much of him in social media sites.)</p><p>Tsukishima reaches over and takes his hand, and snaps a photo of their entwined fingers, and adds it to his Instagram story.</p><p>(But then again, Tsukishima always makes it known his heart was taken.)</p><p>“Sap.”</p><p>“Your sap.” Tsukishima retorts, squeezing his hand and then letting go, pocketing his phone just in time for the waiter to roll their food in.</p><p>As dishes of varying stripes of meat and vegetables start to line their table, Tsukishima catches the look on Kageyama’s face, eyes sparkling like diamonds, mouth in a small ‘o’ like that of childish wonder. In that moment, Tsukishima thinks that the reason they’ve come this far despite time together being such a rarity, is exactly because of how much time they’ve spent apart.</p><p>Texts don’t carry with them the soft rumble of Kageyama’s voice. Video calls never give Kageyama’s handsome features any justice. It is the yearning, the knowledge that one day, the <em>‘ping!’ </em>of his message tone becomes a voice next to his ear, and the pixelated image on his screen a warm body wrapped in his.</p><p>It is knowing that there will always be something new to discover, like a birthmark so small that it can only be seen up close, or how much of a child they both were at heart.</p><p><em>And there were much more to uncover, all with the time they now have. </em>With that realization in mind, the palms of Tsukishima’s hands start to sweat. He was in deep, so deep, and he had no intentions to stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Tsukishima pulls him into the direction opposite their parked car.</p><p>“Let’s walk. The moon looks pretty tonight. I want to take photos.” Tsukishima says into the quiet night air, “We can get back later. They won’t close until eleven.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Nowhere in particular.” Tsukishima hums, crossing the street. “Do you want to visit Karasuno?”</p><p>“Shit, are you kidding? <em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>With a shaky smile, Tsukishima leads the way.</p><p>“You cold?” Kageyama asks, holding his hand, and putting their linked hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “It <em>is </em>pretty chilly tonight. You should’ve brought a coat.”</p><p>“I’m already wearing a jacket. I didn’t think I’d be this cold.” He pockets his other hand in his pants.</p><p>“Well, your hands are like ice, and you’ve been biting your lip to stop them from shaking.”</p><p>Tsukishima only shrugs and leads them around the area, until they get to the familiar fork in the road.</p><p>“Ah, man, this reminds me of all the walks we all had.” Kageyama whispers, “You and Yamaguchi would separate from us right here.”</p><p>“And the moment we do, you and Hinata start bickering. Poor Yachi had to walk with you two.”</p><p>“She loved our company. Don’t be mean.” Kageyama says with a gentle shove of his shoulder to the blond’s.</p><p>They walk further up the hill, until the school façade was in perfect view. A wave of nostalgia washes over them both as they walk to the gate. The guard recognizes them immediately and lets them through with a friendly salute. The gymnasium was still open, and the squeak of sneakers echoed out into the quiet and empty schoolyard.</p><p>They look around, checking for anything new, pointing out how some trees have grown taller, or how the vending machines seemed to have moved to somewhere they can’t see.</p><p>Tsukishima grew silent each passing moment, breathing deeply as if completely drowned by emotions. Kageyama understood very well, so he lets him walk faster and take everything in. They haven’t stepped foot in Karasuno since they graduated. Looking at it now through a completely different lens, it may seem overwhelming. Or maybe underwhelming, considering Tsukishima had been in college.</p><p>After a while of walking, Tsukishima stops and looks back at Kageyama.</p><p>“Remember?” he asks, voice soft, as he tilts his head towards what was ahead. Kageyama looks over Tsukishima’s shoulder and feels a pinch in his chest.</p><p>“I remember.” Kageyama says, eyes wide as he steps forward and walks past Tsukishima. The <em>sakura</em> tree still stood proud, light wind blowing some of its flowers down to the grass and stone bench below it. Kageyama chuckles and shakes the cherry blossoms off his hair. “It didn’t change one bit.” he turns around to face Tsukishima, soft smile on his lips, “It feels almost like I’m back to when we confessed to each other.”</p><p>It was so long ago, but it felt like it had only been a day ago that they both stood here to say the words they’ve swallowed down for nearly all their high school years together.</p><p>Tsukishima’s heart leaps, one big ‘<em>ba-dump’ </em>inside a chest he thinks is too small for a heart filled this much. Standing there, <em>sakura </em>falling almost in slow motion around him, under the moonlight, Kageyama looked the most beautiful.</p><p>“Tobio.” Tsukishima calls, voice steady despite the shaking of his hands and erratic beating of his heart. He looks at Kageyama as he pulls something out of his pocket, and with the soft glow of the moon around them, the ring in between his fingers twinkles, “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand, that's it! Ehe. <i>*Runs away*</i></p><p>See you in the next and final chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. never rushed on sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their friends still question how they’ve managed— to keep it going, to keep it under wraps, to keep loving each other when there wasn't a body to love.</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: <i>Confession</i> + <i>First kiss</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little too late, but still. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Prompt was chosen for me by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoonjin/pseuds/foryoonjin">@foryoonjin</a> here on AO3, without her even knowing what I was going to do. I've never told her how much her support has meant to me as a writer. So this, I guess, is the best way to tell her that. You're awesome. Thank you for being my little pillar of support in the small times I forget why I write. ✧</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>After their graduation day ceremony, Tsukishima heads to the cherry blossom tree, swats away the flowers on the bench, takes his seat, and waits. He and Kageyama had agreed to meet here while the graduation rites was going on, discreetly texting each other during the principal’s long speech.</p><p>His leg bounces, anxious with each head of black hair that passed by, as he watches students with their diplomas take last photos of the school and of them in their uniforms. There were families piling by the gates, mothers urging their sons and daughters to pose for the camera.</p><p>He stands up, inhaling in the spring air, his nerves starting to get to him. <em>Is he going to take fucking forever?</em> He combs his fingers through his hair, thinking of just leaving, that maybe Kageyama forgot and was already home celebrating, when he hears hurried footsteps coming his way. He whips his head and sees Kageyama running, slowing down to a stop in front of him, a little out of breath.</p><p>“Sorry. Some girls asked me to write messages on their uniforms.” Kageyama says in between huffs of air, “Some asked for my buttons, so I gave them some.”</p><p>Tsukishima pretends that the statement isn’t a big deal.</p><p>Kageyama wasn’t wearing his <em>gakuran</em> anymore, and was instead wearing the plain white shirt he wore under it. His <em>gakuran</em> was draped over his shoulder, and he uses the fabric to wipe at his forehead a little.</p><p>“I didn’t wait long. It’s okay.” Tsukishima replies, biting at the inside of his cheeks.</p><p>“I saw your brother during the ceremony. Are they waiting for you somewhere?”</p><p>“No.” he had asked to stay behind, saying he had something important to do, and that he’ll celebrate with everyone when he gets back home. “And you? I thought you went straight home.”</p><p>“You said we were meeting here. I wouldn’t have left without seeing you.”</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Tsukishima feels his heart flutter at the words.</p><p>“Congratulations on graduating.” Tsukishima finally says, after a small frame of silence between them, “It’s nice to know all my hard work to teach you and Shrimpy paid off.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m very thankful for you, but don’t take all the credit. Yamaguchi and Yachi helped, too.” Kageyama chuckles out. “And you— you, too. Congratulations on graduating.” he adds as an afterthought.</p><p>They stare at each other, the rustling of the trees around them being the only thing breaking their comfortable silence. Kageyama clears his throat, and shifts his weight from one leg to the other.</p><p>“Well, since we’re here, might as well—” he mutters, eyes shifting uneasily and then locking on Tsukishima’s, “Are you okay parting ways like this? Because I’m not.”</p><p>Tsukishima fists his hand around the fabric of his pants, “That’s why I called you over here. I want— I want to talk about us.”</p><p>Tsukishima thinks <em>it’s now or never.</em> If he lets this pass, it would haunt him until college, loom over his shoulder every chance it gets, and pick him apart each time he sees the setter (Which would be a lot— if he really was going to start a professional career).</p><p>Kageyama steps closer, until they’re less than an arm’s length away from each other. In a whisper, he says, “Us?”</p><p>Tsukishima nods, because now that they’re finally acknowledging it, what only used to hang in the air between them, he can’t seem to speak. He had thought of paragraphs upon paragraphs to explain his feelings, to say everything and leave nothing behind, so he can move on and leave this life and start building a new one in college.</p><p>“Ki— Kageyama.” He pulls at the second button of his <em>gakuran</em>, and it loosens and falls into the palm of his hand. He had cut off some of the stitching last night, so it’s looser and easier to take apart. He swallows and rolls the button to his fingers so he can present it to the brunet, “If it isn’t obvious enough by now, I really like you.”</p><p>Kageyama stares, wide-eyed as his eyes go from Tsukishima’s face to the button, and back to his face. His mouth opens and closes, and he seems to have frozen for a second or two, until his hand pulls at the <em>gakuran</em> on his shoulder. It slides down to his arm, and he straightens it out. It was mostly bare now, gold buttons gone. He wasn’t kidding when he said the girls took all of it. Even the buttons for the sleeves were taken.</p><p>Kageyama fishes something from the <em>gakuran </em>pocket, and extends his arm next to Tsukishima’s outstretched one, also holding a gold button.</p><p>“I like you, too, Tsukishima.” Kageyama says, “I wasn’t going to give it to anyone else. It’s the second one. It was either I give it to you, or it stays in my pocket forever.”</p><p>They exchange buttons, laughing at how silly it all was. A gust of wind passes between them, and Tsukishima closes his eyes on instinct in fear of dust getting in his eye. When he opens them, Kageyama was closer, eyes soft, soft smile on his face. Tsukishima swallows, but doesn’t step back.</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you.” Kageyama starts, “If that’s okay.”</p><p>“Depends on what it would mean.” Tsukishima says, blinking slowly.</p><p>“It would mean I don’t want it to end with just us confessing. It means I want to take this to wherever volleyball is going to bring me, and I want you there.” the setter answers, “It would also mean this won’t be the only kiss we share.”</p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t stop the smile that spreads across his lips, “Then, okay. It’s okay to kiss me.”</p><p>And Kageyama does exactly that— hesitant, soft, and sweet. They’ll talk about their obviously complicated relationship standing later, Tsukishima thinks, letting his eyes flutter shut, Kageyama’s golden button resting in the palm of his fisted hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had less than a month together until Tsukishima starts university and Kageyama gets called to start his V.League career. It was essentially the only time they’ll have together before they have to get used to a having a relationship apart.</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Tsukishima trails off, sitting on Kageyama’s living room couch. They decided that their first date be somewhere private, because they had way too much to talk about, like how they plan to go about this, what are some ground rules to be established, and <em>‘are we really going to do this?’</em>.</p><p>“Shouldn’t what? Shouldn’t continue?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kageyama looks at him, body turned since he was sitting on the floor by the coffee table, “Do you really want that?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then, we make it work.” Kageyama shrugs, like it was as easy as breathing. “The only real problem here is the distance.” He starts to write on a piece of paper, “I’m going to start going pro, so I feel like it won’t be an easy feat if I want to aim high. My current team isn’t Sendai-based, either, unlike the Frogs.”</p><p>“<em>Eugh</em>. Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“Please. I have to remind myself that you willingly joined a professional team, too. It still boggles me.”</p><p>“Don’t start.”</p><p>“I think it’s pretty hot of you to do, actually.”</p><p>“Oh? Tell me more, King.” Tsukishima snickers, “I’m kidding, though. Don’t. Let’s go back to this.”</p><p>Kageyama doodles on the side of the paper, “Well, I mean, other than the distance, what other problems are there?”</p><p>“Why are you asking me? I’ve never been in a relationship.”</p><p>“And I have?” Kageyama rolls his eyes, “Come on. I thought of distance. You contribute something, too.”</p><p>“What is this, a competition?” Tsukishima laughs, adjusting his legs on the couch so he’s comfier. He hums, looking up at the ceiling, “Communication.”</p><p>“…We’re bad at that.” Kageyama agrees, writing it down.</p><p>“Well, you’re right, but that’s not what I meant.” Tsukishima slides down the couch to sit next to Kageyama, “I meant, while we’re apart, how are we going to stay in touch?”</p><p>Kageyama looks at him like he grew two heads, “I know how to use a phone, Tsukishima. I also have a laptop.”</p><p>“That’s not— You idiot.” Tsukishima huffs, “So we’re just going to see each other from our phone screens once I start freshmen year?”</p><p>Kagyeama blinks, looking at him as he leans back against the couch, “I’ll do my best to open my schedule up so we can go on more dates, of course, but ultimately, the only way is texting and calling.”</p><p>Tsukishima looks a bit disheartened, “So I’m basically going to have to miss you my whole university life?”</p><p>Kageyama freezes, feeling a shot to the heart at Tsukishima’s words. It finally dawns on him how hard this is going to be, now that it’s mentioned. He never really thought about the distance as something that would hinder anything except them seeing each other. They had phones for that. If they wanted to see each other, they can stream their matches, request a video call, or ask for a selfie. But those were only temporary solutions. Tsukishima was right. They’ll just be missing each other as time apart grows.</p><p>“I’ll make something work. I promise.” Kageyama says, determined. He doesn’t know what to do yet, but he knows he has to.</p><p>“You’re really hell-bent on this.” Tsukishima points out, “We could always just, you know, enjoy spring break, and then write this whole thing off as a fling after.”</p><p>“I’m not going to let three years of liking you go down the drain because we both have other priorities.” Kageyama states, a small frown on his face. He was never really good with words, always stayed quiet as much as he could in conversations unless his input was needed. But Tsukishima had started being a source of comfort since they started to truly regard each other as friends, so talks flowed naturally before they even realized.</p><p>Tsukishima stays silent, eyes intense and observing, scanning one part of Kageyama’s face to another. When their eyes meet, those gold pools soften, “Sorry. I promise I want this just as badly as you do. It’s just… hard to let sink in.”</p><p>Years of mutual pining that led to lots of flirting, scared to do anything else that would cross the line, walking on eggshells around each other like fools. It grated on Tsukishima’s nerves, to be in love the way they were and yet still live being known as just friends. Tsukishima had wanted to confess that day just to get it over it— to address it, confirm it wasn’t one-sided, and go on with their lives. He had assumed Kageyama wouldn’t risk having a distraction around when his volleyball career begins and that he’d turn him down nicely, but Tsukishima had been proven wrong.</p><p>Now he had a boyfriend who was willing to keep this going despite the imminent obstacles they were going to have to face. A boyfriend he had so little time with. He doesn’t know what to think of it.</p><p>“Distance, communication… What else?” Kageyama continues, voice soft as he nudges Tsukishima. They were still slightly awkward around each other, just a bit. Moving from friends to boyfriends did that, so touching was still a territory they have yet to discuss.</p><p><em>Hm. </em>“Intimacy.” Tsukishima supplies, shrugging, “How good are you at keeping your hormones at bay?”</p><p>That seems to pull a reaction out of Kageyama, because when Tsukishima looks over at him, he was pink.</p><p>“I— I’m not too sure about that one. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It seemed like a plausible problem. If we’re horny and we’re apart, how is that going to work? It can also be linked to loyalty. How likely are you to fuck another person while you’re away, and all that.”</p><p>Kageyama blushes further at the crass words, eyes narrowing at the casual way Tsukishima says them in. The blond starts to blush, understanding the judgement.</p><p>“I-I’m not any better at this than you! You think I like saying all that?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to answer!” Kageyama looks down at the paper, scribbling wildly without no real sketch in mind.</p><p>“T-then—” Tsukishima huffs, looking away, “At least answer this: Have you thought about doing it with me?”</p><p>Kageyama’s pink face turns red, dropping the pen and hiding his face in his hands. He peeks at Tsukishima between his fingers, eyes shifty, as he finally answers quietly, “A lot of times.”</p><p>Tsukishima splutters, words tumbling out of his mouth. He shuts it before he embarrasses himself further, composing himself. Jesus, being in close proximity with Kageyama is making him start sounding like an idiot, too.</p><p>“Alright. At least it’s mutual.” He says after finally calming down, “Then… we’ll also have to talk about that. It’s normal to, since we’re together… and all.”</p><p>“…Okay.” Kageyama grabs the pen and lets it hover over the paper, not knowing exactly what to write in it.</p><p>“You know, what? Fuck the list. We’ll just work through the problems as we encounter them.” Tsukishima states, taking the piece of paper and crumpling it, “It doesn’t do us any good thinking about what <em>could </em>be problems. You said we’ll make this work, so let the trials be a testament to how hard we’d be willing to go to keep the relationship.”</p><p>Kageyama looks at him, letting the words sink in. They’ll work it out together. They both want this. Tsukishima was willing to keep this.</p><p>“Okay.” Kageyama’s heart would leave his chest and fly off to the next prefecture, if it could. He looks down and his lips wiggle as he struggles to keep his growing smile at bay. Tsukishima notices it and hates how endeared he was, wanting to kiss him.</p><p>So he does.</p><p>With a finger to Kageyama’s chin, he lifts it up and tilts his head, leaning in. Kageyama’s eyes close halfway in, and that alone was enough assurance he wanted it, too, so Tsukishima closes the gap.</p><p>They’ve only been together for three days. This would be their second kiss since the confession, and Tsukishima already knows he’s going to get hooked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By their first week together, they’ve established some ground rules.</p><p>No telling anyone just yet. Family was an exception. Friends… not so much. It might blow out of proportion, and may potentially ruin their careers. Although Japan has become more and more accepting of same-sex couples, there was still prejudice around it. The risk was big, so for the time being, they need to keep it on the down low.</p><p>“No denying we’re in a relationship, though.” Kageyama presses, looking at Tsukishima who was changing into a shirt. They were in Tsukishima’s room, Kageyama waiting for the blond to finish preparing for their date.</p><p>“Not like I would.” Tsukishima says, combing his hair with his fingers. He wipes at his lenses with the fabric of his shirt and puts it on. “You know you could’ve just went straight to where we’re supposed to meet than come over to my place, right?”</p><p>Kageyama just shrugs, “Got to meet your mother, at least.”</p><p>“You’ve all met her before.”</p><p>“Yeah, but today you introduced me as your boyfriend. It’s different.” Kageyama states, “Though I did like how she said it was about time.”</p><p>“Mothers know best, after all.” Tsukishima grabs his satchel and slings it across his body, “Let’s go?”</p><p>Kageyama nods, standing up from the chair he was sitting on, as they both walk out of Tsukishima’s room.</p><p>“Are you two leaving already?” Tsukishima’s mom calls from the kitchen.</p><p>“<em>Hai</em>.” Tsukishima responds, getting to the <em>genkan</em> to change into a nice pair of sneakers. Kageyama puts his own on as well.</p><p>“Have fun! Come home early, Kei!”</p><p>“<em>Hai</em>.” Tsukishima says again, standing up and heading to the front door, opening it and letting Kageyama exit first. “We’ll be off!”</p><p>They walk to the bus station, talking about which routes to take to get to the aquarium they thought of going to. Kageyama was a lost cause when it came to directions (which was probably why he headed to Tsukishima’s house first), so Tsukishima had made sure to have a map of it on his phone saved.</p><p>Whenever they brush hands they immediately step away until they aren’t touching anymore. Another rule they’ve laid out was not to show any sort of display of affection. Not yet, at least. They still had way too much to sort out.</p><p>Once they’re on the bus, though, mostly empty except for a few elderly ladies by the front, they use the opportunity to link hesitant fingers together. This was their first time, too, holding hands, whether in private or public.</p><p>They almost never let go throughout their date, this time with the excuse that the aquarium was too crowded, and that them holding hands was the best way not to get lost in the crowd.</p><p>They exchange kisses behind aquarium tanks— quick pecks here and there in places not as crowded as the rest of the place, and some longer, more daring kisses in spots that anyone can walk in on them in.</p><p>On the bus ride home, Kageyama dozes off on Tsukishima’s shoulder, fingers intertwined with no care in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night before Tsukishima starts university, Kageyama announces to their group chat that they were dating.</p><p>They had no idea how, but Yamaguchi was able to perfectly present to them the heart attack he was experiencing via various emoticons. Hinata called bullshit, and Yachi has yet to talk, despite being there to read all the messages. Maybe she was eating dinner. Maybe her heart attack was stronger than Yamaguchi’s. Kageyama had half a mind to call an ambulance.</p><p>Hinata was going on about how Tsukishima has yet to read any of the messages, and how fucked Kageyama was going to be once he <em>does </em>go online to see them, when Yachi finally makes her presence known by requesting a group video call.</p><p>Everyone connects, except Tsukishima who was still nowhere to be seen. They all start screaming at Kageyama who was struggling to keep his phone propped up against something steady.</p><p>“I can’t understand anything you guys are saying!” he shouts, since his hellos were getting drowned out by their overlapping dialogue. He scratches his head as he finally lets his phone stand against the wall, leaning back against his desk chair. “Good evening. So—”</p><p>“Kageyama! Are you serious?!” Yamaguchi asks first, “Tsukki isn’t responding to any of my texts so I don’t know if I’m taking Hinata’s side or yours—”</p><p>“Tsukishima is going to kick your ass, Bakageyama!”</p><p>“But didn’t we all also think they’d be good as a couple?” Yachi muses, sipping on a yoghurt drink. It shut the other two up. “I don’t think it’s a far cry from the truth. Kageyama-kun, when did this happen?”</p><p>“After graduation.” Kageyama answers, finally relieved that he was being heard, even if they’re all a bit unsure.</p><p>“So you’ve been dating for a few weeks and didn’t tell us?”</p><p>“Neh, I’m a little hurt. I thought we were friends?” Hinata pouts, pushing his long hair back.</p><p>“And I thought you said you were going to cut your bushy hair.” Kageyama retorts, defensive, “We had our reasons, alright. We’re telling you now.”</p><p>“I still think this is a prank.” Hinata says, defiant, “No way either of you had the guts to. And where is Tsukishima to confirm all this?”</p><p>“Right here.” Tsukishima appears into view, next to Kageyama, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder, “I’m confirming it.”</p><p>Everyone breaks down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A day turns into a week, and before they knew it, they’ve been apart for a month. It wasn’t particularly hard as they thought it was going to be. It was definitely not like the movies they watched as preparation for life away from each other. Tsukishima’s schedule was lax, since his first year subjects were mostly minor ones, and Kageyama was still able to put in time after practice to call. It still felt like they were only houses away— except this time they can’t visit.</p><p>Kageyama’s current team was in Tokyo, and Tsukishima was in Miyagi. They were prefectures and hundreds of miles away now.</p><p>They both think they can make it. They definitely can make it, even if they’re still at the honeymoon phase now, even if it can all turn a hundred and eighty degrees on them, even if they don’t see each other for months or years on end. They can make it.</p><p>They step into their first anniversary together, still high on each other, and really, what was a honeymoon phase, and when does it end, because they are still reeling in love and it doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.</p><p>They exchange their first ‘I love you’s via call, their gift to each for making it this long, and they don’t stop saying it in texts, until they’re face-to-face again, after Kageyama’s debut at the Olympics.</p><p>Kageyama comes home to Sendai after Rio, and Tsukishima is there, with Miwa, when Kageyama walks out of the arrival gate.</p><p>There wasn’t a romantic airport kiss, no Kageyama dropping his luggage when their eyes meet, and no Tsukishima running against the crowd to get to him. Only Tsukishima waving to get his attention, and Kageyama smiling wide as he walks over, hugging his sister tight and then Tsukishima next.</p><p>Miwa teases them both at how awkward they were around each other as she drives them back home, so they kiss in the backseat in full view, much to her delight (and slight disgust. “Do that when you’re alone! I was only joking!”).</p><p>They celebrate his success at the Olympics once back home, and his parents were there this time, proud and crying at how far their son has come. Tsukishima is finally introduced to them (they’ve only met in passing during the times in high school that they had to study for exams), and Kageyama’s mother hugs him tight and Kageyama’s father shakes his hand, grip just as tight. It was their own way of saying that he better be careful, because breaking Kageyama’s heart meant breaking theirs, too.</p><p>Tsukishima wanted to say he had no intention to, when he’s far in this deep, but decides not to say anything and let his actions speak for itself.</p><p>Kageyama walks Tsukishima home after, and kisses him at their front door, and if his mom wasn’t in, Tsukishima would’ve dragged him into his room to continue it there.</p><p>“I have news.” Kageyama says after they part for air, “I played well during the Olympics—”</p><p>“Debatable.”</p><p>“—So,” Kageyama continues, with a glare at Tsukishima’s smirk, “I got scouted to a Division 1 team.”</p><p>“Are you fucking serious? That’s—” Tsukishima pulls him into a hug, tight and warm, “Jesus, that’s big, King. Congratulations, you shit, why didn’t you tell us during the dinner at your house?”</p><p>“I wanted to see how you’ll react when we’re alone.” Kageyama chuckles against his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have gotten a hug from you if I said it, then, would I?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s arms tighten around him, “Shut up. Which team?”</p><p>“Adlers.”</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Tsukishima pulls away from the hug, whistling. “I don’t know what else to say. The Adlers… <em>wow</em>.”</p><p>“I’m a second-string setter for now, just until their official setter retires. Most of their team members are, actually, which is why they’re taking in new members to build the team up.” Kageyama looks at him, shy, “That’s good, right?”</p><p>“Good? That’s great.” He ruffles Kageyama’s hair, then slides his hand down to cup his cheek, “You’re dream is coming true. I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Kageyama leans his head towards Tsukishima’s hand, nuzzling into his palm, “Thanks.”</p><p>Tsukishima smiles, words tumbling out before it registers into his brain what he was actually saying, “I love you.”</p><p>He can feel Kageyama’s cheek warm up under his fingers, as they look at each other, silent.</p><p>“I finally get to hear it.” Kageyama whispers, turning his head so he kisses Tsukishima’s palm. “I love you, too.”</p><p>They’ve heard it plenty of times, with their phones pressed to their ears, sent it and read it in texts to each other, but it still felt like the first time, saying it to the other’s face in the quiet of the Tsukishima front porch.</p><p>“It’s a Saturday tomorrow. Want to go out?” Kageyama asks, “Unless… you have classes—”</p><p>“I don’t have Saturday classes.” Tsukishima says, smiling a little, “Let’s spend the whole weekend together.”</p><p>Kageyama returns his smile, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What incredible timing they had, that the weekend was also the same day Sendai celebrated a very important festival: the <em>Tanabata </em>festival.</p><p>They both go downtown to join the festivities, mostly just eating and talking about what they’ve both missed out on. Tsukishima talks about the Frogs and how they’re really good, and also how university was because Kageyama kept asking. Kageyama talks about Rio and how he never really got to explore, but that from the view from his hotel, it was a beautiful place.</p><p>“We should go sometime.”</p><p>“To Rio?” Tsukishima asks, chewing on a <em>takoyaki</em>.</p><p>“To somewhere beautiful.”</p><p>“Maybe when we’re less busy. And have money for airplane tickets.”</p><p>“You promise?” Kageyama asks, hopeful.</p><p>If he thinks about it, that day was years away. They’ll get even busier after today, and money is going to be a problem for a university student. He needs to get a steady job first. When Tsukishima said it, he meant in the far future. But it’s the fact he’s thought they’d still be together that far along that makes him stop.</p><p>“Tsukishima?” Kageyama nudges him, “Sorry. Was I getting ahead of myself?”</p><p>“No.” Tsukishima finally speaks, “I mean it. When we both have time, and we finally have money, we’ll go somewhere. Somewhere beautiful like Rio.”</p><p>People say nothing worth having comes easy, but his and Kageyama’s relationship was the easiest thing that has ever been graciously placed onto his lap.</p><p>He says as much to the gods that were listening as they prayed at the shrine. They head to the little booth at the foot of the shrine later, getting paper to write on. They hang their papers on the bamboo pole provided and go home hand-in-hand.</p><p>Whatever you write on the paper, legend says, comes true. How Tsukishima wished it does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without them noticing, their relationship celebrates its two years. Tsukishima is in his third year, and Kageyama is in Vietnam, the Adlers representing Japan for a volleyball championship.</p><p>Tsukishima attends the Tanaka wedding, powerbank in hand so he can video call Kageyama for the whole thing without having to worry about his phone dying (it heats up like a motherfucker thirty-minutes in, but Kageyama had looked so engrossed he didn’t have the heart to end the call to give his phone a bit of rest).</p><p>During the reception and the slicing of the cake, Kageyama says his phone is going to die soon, and ends the video call to charge.</p><p>The people around the table use the time to interrogate him (“Who was that, Tsukishima-kun? They didn’t show their face at all. Is it your girlfriend?”). When he says it was his boyfriend, and that it was Kageyama, the table explodes into more questions, Yamaguchi snickering by his side.</p><p>“Told you they’d go ballistic over it.”</p><p>“Well, they asked.”</p><p>“Since when?!” Sugawara asks, almost hovering over the round table to get to Tsukishima. Daichi pulls him down before they attract any more attention. Asahi starts to laugh when Sugawara tries to free himself like a dog tied to a chain. Kiyoko goes to the table, amused at the sudden commotion, and thoroughly becomes ensnared at the revelation.</p><p>“Tell us more, Tsukishima.” she smiles, radiant and gorgeous in her wedding gown. He looks around at the table and doesn’t know if they’re interested in the story or enwrapped in Kiyoko’s beauty. He inhales sharply, readying himself to talk about it, when his phone rings, Kageyama requesting a video call again.</p><p>“Wait—” He answers it immediately, “King. I may have broke the news to the team.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kageyama asks, just as Tsukishima turns the rear camera on, “Oh! H-hello.”</p><p>“Oh my God, it’s really him!” Sugawara finally wriggles out of Daichi and Asahi’s hold, scrambling next to Yamaguchi and hoarding the camera. “Kageyama-kun! Remember me?”</p><p>“Sugawara-senpai. Of course I do.”</p><p>Sugawara starts to ugly cry just as Kiyoko takes the phone.</p><p>“Shimizu— Kiyo—” Kageyama blabbers, blushing, “Tanaka-san.”</p><p>“Call me Kiyoko.” she smiles, waving, “I’m sad you can’t be here now.”</p><p>“<em>Gomen</em>. Got a competition.” Kageyama replies, “Congratulations to you and Tanaka-senpai. Or…well, you’re both Tanakas now…”</p><p>Kiyoko giggles, saying her thanks, and hands the phone back to Tsukishima, “I think we all want an explanation. Care to tell us, boys?”</p><p>Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi for back-up, but him and Yachi are suddenly very interested in the chocolate fountain, standing up and going over to the buffet table. <em>Traitors.</em></p><p>“I’ll leave that to Tsukishima.” Kageyama chuckles, “I just wanted to call to say my congratulations. And to tell Tsukishima I love him very much.”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Tsukishima hides his face with one hand, shaking his head, “You traitor.”</p><p>“The team has drills in a few so I can’t stay any longer! Sorry!” Kageyama waves goodbye without another word, leaving Tsukishima around faces with shit-eating grins.</p><p>“I’m not going to spill if you all keep being this way.”</p><p>But he does anyway. Because he realized this is the first time he’s ever had to talk about it. It feels just a bit realer than it already was, now that there are people out there who know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘King’ becomes ‘Kageyama’ at some point, they don’t really know when, and when they started calling each other their first names, it was after they stripped each other off of their clothes and made love.</p><p>It was about time, anyway, that they started saying ‘Kei’ or ‘Tobio’. They didn’t even notice it was such a huge, intimate leap, even bigger than having sex it seemed, until they keep blushing whenever they tried to say it.</p><p>“…Kei.” Kageyama calls as Tsukishima stands to clean up, and Tsukishima gets a full-body flush.</p><p>“Wait. ‘m sticky.” Tsukishima replies, scurrying off to the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Kageyama only hums and uses the alone time to pick up their discarded clothes, folding Tsukishima’s neatly so he can put them on when he gets back. He wipes himself down, ‘<em>I’ll take a bath later once he leaves</em>’, he thinks as he puts on his boxer shorts. Tsukishima comes back in, combing his hair back as he stands in the doorway, with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama asks, suddenly self-conscious.</p><p>“Nothing.” He closes and locks the door behind him as he approaches the bed, crawling over to Kageyama, “Thought you looked hot with all those marks on you.”</p><p>Kageyama blushes, absentmindedly touching the hickeys on his neck, “I’m sure your thighs look pretty, too.”</p><p>“God.” Tsukishima whispers, claiming his boyfriend’s lips once again. “Another round. Can we?”</p><p>Oh. “<em>Yes.</em>” Then, “Your turn this time?”</p><p>“Mm. Want to feel you, too, <em>Tobio</em>.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Kageyama gasps into his mouth, Tsukishima’s hands already shimmying his boxers down, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Adlers versus Jackals match was something Tsukishima did not want to miss. It was on a weekend, so he was sure he didn’t have class, but even if he did, he’d have skipped it. His three-year boyfriend being there aside, this was a huge game, a long history there that everyone, especially Karasuno knew. He goes with Yamaguchi and Yachi, and they had screamed their lungs out each time any of the teams put a score in.</p><p>Tsukishima mumbles a lot, especially noting some of Kageyama’s plays, which Yamaguchi and Yachi found incredibly cute. They didn’t say it out loud, though, and lets Tsukishima critic his boyfriend.</p><p>If you ask Tsukishima which team he wanted to win, he would have said neither, or that he didn’t really care. But it was obvious, with all the worried little gasps during some risky plays, how he gets a little irritable whenever the Jackals gets a score, and the way his eyes follow Kageyama more than the ball.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four years into their relationship and they were still strong as when they started out, both their futures brighter than ever. Kageyama is off to some European country for an international competition, and Tsukishima starts work in the museum.</p><p>Their friends still question how they’ve managed— to keep it going, to keep it under wraps, to keep loving each other when there wasn't a body to love and countless others willing to give theirs. Tsukishima shrugs it off. They hold hands, stick to each other as long as they could, kiss until their lungs beg for air, and fuck hard enough that they remember for weeks, without having to hinder practice or classes the next day. Their relationship wasn’t as physical as others were, given how little time they have together, but it doesn’t mean they don’t cherish it, even if the other was gone before they can really savor their presence.</p><p>“Your honeymoon phase has lasted too long.” Akiteru warned him one time. <em>What happens when that runs out?</em></p><p>Tsukishima isn’t the least bit scared at the possibility.</p><p>“We’ll work it out.” <em>Like we always do.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Tsukishima graduates university, him and Kageyama talk about moving in together. They couldn’t do it <em>that </em>instant, but they had agreed to it. It was their next goal.</p><p>It takes a whole year after their initial conversation until Kageyama gets the time to look for apartments with him. By that time, Tsukishima has gotten his driver’s license, and his dad and Akiteru surprised him with his own car on his twenty-fourth birthday.</p><p>The place they find is still in Sendai, just a little away from their family homes, just so they can feel just a bit independent, a bit more secure with just them.</p><p>Tsukishima’s mother had talked to him about him and Kageyama’s differences that could test their patience—irresoluble ones that could make them fight, even— but instead of thinking about how that was going to break them apart, he thinks about how exciting it must be to finally see more of Kageyama, even if it meant some questionable tastes in whatever that opposes Tsukishima’s.</p><p>He was ready for all of it. The good and the bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tobio. Will you marry me?”</p><p>Five years, all condensed into four words. <em>Will you marry me?</em></p><p>Kageyama stares at him, eyes wide and shiny, the smell of cherry blossoms reminding him of a time long ago, back when it was a golden button he had presented and not a gold band that would take their relationship to a whole new tier.</p><p>“I know marriage itself is a pretty faraway thing for us right now, laws and all. But I wanted— I wanted to propose because I want to start this new life in a new house, with a new <em>us</em> to care for it.”</p><p>“Kei, I…”</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God, he’s going to decline. He’s going to say no. He doesn’t want—</em>
</p><p>“Do you… remember when we went to the <em>Tanabata</em> festival?”</p><p>Tsukishima, confused at the non-answer, only nods.</p><p>“Do you remember what you wished for at the shrine?”</p><p>The paper he had hung up on the bamboo pole along with countless other colorful ones, a wish he had written with a heart full of adoration and love for the same person he was offering his heart to now.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Kageyama steps closer, “What was it?”</p><p>“That I be given enough time with you to see how easy our relationship is really going to be.” Tsukishima swallows, “Yours?”</p><p>“I wished that no one takes you from me, not until we get to go somewhere beautiful, like we promised.”</p><p>“No one’s going to take me away from you regardless.”</p><p>Kageyama hums, smiling, sliding one hand into his pocket. With a soft laugh, he takes out a ring as well, “Will you marry me, Kei?”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Tsukishima finally breathes out, relief flooding his veins. It was mutual. <em>It was mutual.</em></p><p>With teary eyes and shaking hands, they slip the rings into the other’s finger. Perfect fit. Their hearts <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>“You’re so stupid.” Kageyama says, kissing him after, sweet and raw, “Also, yes. I’ll marry you.”</p><p>“Shut up. You’re just pissed I proposed first.” Tsukishima replies, laughing in between kisses, “Yes, me too. Of course.”</p><p>Kageyama makes a grumbling noise but doesn’t say anything else, just kisses him under that same tree they shared their first kiss.</p><p>“I love you.” Kageyama says as they part for air, hand coming up to Tsukishima’s face, the ring cold against his warm skin.</p><p>Tsukishima can do nothing but grin, ring glinting in the moonlight, “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I PLEASE, PLEASE direct you to <a href="https://twitter.com/Tsukikages1/status/1260453739535765507">THIS</a> Tsukikage art by Gabi? It fits into this (I'm sure it's not her intention) but it was such a trip writing this and seeing that art as I posted. I went completely crazy.</p><p>IT'S OVER. It's late, the week is over, but oh my God. It's over.</p><p>Just a little note: I changed their initial six years together into five years, because I plotted the timeline out and I wanted it to be perfect. So even if it wouldn't make much of a difference if I had put in eight years or more, it matters to me and my very perfectionist self. They propose to each other on the Spring of 2020. Corona virus isn't a thing here because we all just want happiness.</p><p>They started going out on the Spring of 2015. Olympics was July 2016 (According to the Haikyuu timeline), and they went to the <i>Tanabata</i> festival on the August of that same year (it really was a weekend when I checked it!).</p><p>That's a wrap, kids. If you have any more questions (honestly, I've plotted this to the last detail) about their relationship, ask away in the comments. I made a whole different world for them in my head, and I wish I could fit all of it into this story. I guess you can never truly put everything in your world-building into a fic unless you want it to stray from the plot. Aaah. A million 'thank you's to everyone who has been here since I started. If you got here from Twitter, I hope you had fun with my moodboards. Haha! (It was honestly harder to do than writing, NGL.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always welcomed with open arms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>